Phoenix Rising
by Ember Ice
Summary: With the banishment of Apocalypse, the Mutants believed their greatest battle was behind them. However, less than a year has passed, and already things are becoming dangerous in Bayville.
1. One Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its associates. It is all credited to the wonderful team at Marvel. All fan-characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

_**Chapter One: One Week**_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"_

The old Barenaked Ladies song shook the Brotherhood Boarding House, blasting from a stereo system in the room of a brunette teenager's bedroom.

"The story of my life" the boy sulked, stretched out on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, and one foot bobbing with the beat.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

"Why did we have to go along with Pietro's stupid plan?" He ranted, smiling slightly at the lyrics as he recalled the event two weeks prior.

_The house of the recently elected Mayor Kelly lay in shambles. The gate was a twisted heap of scrap metal, the grounds littered with debris and trees, and it would take a construction crew a good few hours to gain access to the building, and more still to reinforce the structure enough to be able to enter the building. _

_Pietro, Toad and Blob stood off to one side, tears streaming down their faces they were laughing so hard. From the settling dust of the destruction, emerged the X-Men, lading a number of members of the Kelly staff and household. Kitty, who had phased a woman from the wreckage, left her in the care of one of the new recruits, a boy who's hair was slowly fading back to brown, before phasing through Wolverine and Cyclopes at the head of the group, to stand two feet in front of him. Her feet were planted firmly, her arms crossed across her chest and a disappointed look on her face. _

"_Lance!" she cried angrily, "like, what is your damage?"_

"_Aw, come on Kitty. You use to like it when I shook things up" Lance loosed a little tremor to make his point, but Kitty didn't giggle._

"_Well, yeah, but they didn't hurt anybody. You were just really happy about something" She pointed out._

"_And who says this didn't just happen because I was happy?" Lance demanded_

"_You cracked the whole place in two, bub" Wolverine interjected. _

"_You know, like, maybe Xavier was right!" Kitty's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "You'll never change Lance, and I won't be with someone who likes hurting people." She clenched her fists, fighting to keep her tears at bay. "Good-Bye Lance. Like, for good" Kitty turned sharply and race away, phasing through Logan and Cyclops again until she could cry in the protective embrace of her friends. Bobby, Kurt and Rouge sheltered and comforted her, shooting Lance icy looks as he stood, looking lost and dumb struck._

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arm in the air_

_And said "you're crazy" _

"And now Kitty won't even look at me!" Lance groaned, "How shitty"

"H-Hey! Dude, you're a poet an' you di'nt even know it!" a rank, greasy boy had hopped into the room.

"Shut it, before I make a Toad pancake!" Lance threatened, not moving from the bed.

"Yo – chillax! I just came by to ask you a question" the boy hopped up and perched on the foot board of the bed, "Now that you and your pretty Kitty are over, can I nab me a cat?"

Lance growled and the building shook violently.

"Okay, okay! I get the picture. Geeze man, you don't have to go 'quakin on me!" Toad complained, hopping to safety out the door, and pulling it shut behind him just as Lance hurled a book at his head. "Nyah-nyah, can't catch me!" he taunted, hopping away.

"Who am I kidding" Lance muttered, rolling onto his side, staring out the window.

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry_

_Five days since I laughed at you_

_And said "you just did just what I thought you were gonna do_

_Three days since the living room_

_We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?_

_Yesterday, you just smiled at me_

_Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry..._

The lyrics faded out and restarted, but Lance played the last verse over and over in his mind. Kitty would do that – she wouldn't step up and apologize for something she didn't do – not to him at least. He had to be the one to take the initiative and apologize.

"Alright" he muttered to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed, "I'll do it." He grabbed the keys to his Jeep of his desk and headed to the door, where he was cut off by Pietro.

"Aww, sad little Lance, where you going? Off to stalk Kitty again? Pitiful. You should just move one. Get a new girl. I've got a date tonight with four girls. You should come. See if any of them like you enough to give you a second chance." He kept talking, throwing in the odd insult as he went.

"Shut UP Pietro" Lance shoved the other boy out of his way and climbed into his truck, turning the ignition and speeding away from the Brotherhood house.

All he could think about on his drive to the Institute was Kitty. As he pulled up outside 1407 Greymalkin Lane, he placed his hand on the scanner by the gate, praying his prints were still listed. He breathed a relieved sigh when the gates slid open without the addition of alarm bells, and he turned onto the long drive up to the institute. Looking around as he drove, Lance noted a number of students out on the grass, playing games and goofing off. There was a volleyball game going on between a number of students, a few of whom he recognized in passing. One boy appeared out of nowhere with messy, short brown hair and passed the ball to his blond team-mate who set it for him, and then he spiked it, driving it deep into the ground.

"No fair Roberto!" a girl whined, "We said no strength powers!"

"Aw, come on Betsy! it's all fun" the brunette chided

"Yeah Bes, lighten up" The blond boy remarked.

"No one asked you either Sam" Bobby Drake defended his team mate. "Don't make me ice you down!"

"Eh, Bobby, Serve the Ball!" The blond called, launching himself forward. "Unless you want me to serve it for you" He smirked, and inch from Bobby's face, startling the other boy.

"Come on Cannonball, get back here!" one of the boy's team mates cried before he turned and torpedoed back to his position.

Pulling to a stop in front of the doors of the institute, Lance saw a boy working on his motorcycle. "Hey kid!" Lance called, "go get Kitty for me, would you?"

"Get her yourself man, I'm busy" the kid kept his back to Lance.

"Do you even know who I am?" Lance asked, getting agitated

"Should I care?" The boy shoved his grease rag into his pocket and flipped a wrench in his hand as he turned around and leaned lightly on his bike.

"Yeah, less you want your bike shaken to scraps. They call me Avalanche. Name's Lance Alvers." He saw the boys eyes widen slightly, though he could tell he was trying not to betray his knowledge of the Brotherhood.

"You ain't welcome here Alvers" the boy started.

"Now now, play nice. A name for a name kid. What's yours?"

"Xander. Kitty doesn't want to see you." He said gruffly.

"Well Xander" Lance smirked, "I didn't ask if she wanted to see me, I just asked that you go get her. Or maybe that gargoyle there would make a nice new ornament for your bike" Lance pointed at one of the figures adorning the roof.

"I'll get her, after I put my bike away." Xavier said pointedly, walking his motorcycle back to the garage. Lance leaned against his truck facing the door to the institute as he waited.

"Avalanche? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kitty, now go poof back to wherever you came from Nightcrawler" Lance said without bothering to turn around.

"Kitty does not want to see you. I suggest you leave." Kurt's voice grew hard as he defended his friend.

"I'm not gonna hurt her. I just want to talk" Lance said

"We can always remove you, if you would prefer" Kurt suggested.

Lance began to answer, but was cut off. "It's okay Kurt, I'll talk to him, but we're staying out here" Kitty had phased through the doors.

"Look – Kitty, I came to apologize. You're right" Lance admitted, slumping against his jeep, "It was a stupid prank that Pietro cooked up."

"That is like, so childish Lance. Blaming Pietro? Come on."

"No – I, I wasn't blaming him. I mean, he didn't really give us the option, but I could have said no." Lance admitted sullenly.

"But you didn't"

"No. But I should have." Lance took a breath, "Look, Kitty, I'm sick of us always breaking up. I don't want it to keep happening! I don't care what Pietro and the guys say, you were right. I'll never change – not with them any way."

"Why did you come here Lance? You could have like, called."

"Would you have picked up the phone, if you knew it was me?"

Kitty didn't answer him.

"Look, I came here, because I wanted to ask you – ask for your permission – to join the X-Men. I want to change Kitty. I want to change to be who you want me to be."

"No."

"What? But –"

"You may want to get back together, but I don't believe you want to change. This is just like the last time you tried to come here."

"No its not!" Lance insisted, fighting to control his temper, "Look, I thought about what you said, what the Professor saw last year in Apocalypse's head. I want to change. I want to be there for you – they way you and the X-Men are always there for everyone."

"Lance –" Kitty's voice broke, but she shook her head, as if to clear it, "No. Look, what you said was touching, and I'm sure you meant some of it" Kitty smiled softly, "but right now isn't a great time. I still like you Lance" she promised, "but I need some more time to sort everything out for myself. Go back to the Brotherhood, but I'm sure you'll be welcome here one day, soon." She gave him the faintest of smiles, and stepped backwards, phasing through the door again.

"Tough luck man" Kurt teleported to the hood of Lance's car and put a hand on his shoulder, "maybe one day"

"Shut it blue boy" Lance yanked his shoulder free, "and get off of my car!"

"Okay, okay!" Kurt teleported to the steps of the mansion. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow when school starts." He said before teleporting away.

Again Lance swore, climbing into his truck. He had forgotten about going back to school. Kelly had been chosen as Mayor of Bayville, and the new Principal, some Emma Frost, had chosen to welcome the Brotherhood back to the school. Which meant he had to go back for his senior year, and make up the credits he missed his junior year when he and the rest of the Brotherhood were expelled by Principle Kelly.

The jeep's engine roared to life as Lance raced from the instituted, hurt and anger pushing him on. He was blind to all but the road ahead, and just as blind to the long black car that pulled into the Xavier Institute as he left it, and all of his thoughts, behind.

* * *

**Lyrics credited to: The Barenaked Ladies**

**So, here is chapter one. Hope you all like it. When I start receiving fan-characters, I will include them =)**

**_X3 Emmy X3_**


	2. Sparks Fly

**A/N:: IMPORTANT**

**My apologies**

**Okay, so I really wanted to applogize to all my faithful readers. I started this over a year ago, then decided to re-vamp it in the spring, and got through about two chapters.**

**I have reasons, not good ones. But reasons. First, I have worked every day this summer (from June untill next Wed.) without fail, 7 am-12, and 1-6. 7 days a week.**

**On top of that, I've actually been working on my own manuscript, because I had promised an editor I'd have a draft for him hopefully before the school year started (that, unfortunatelly, fell through about two weeks ago.)**

**Currently, im trying to touch up the script and actually finish it (I was only supposed to give him a partial) so I can send it out to some publishers and see if I can pique anyones interest.**

**In the interm, I've been doing a little bit of this and that, some X-Men writing, some work on my old Digi-fic (also currently being revamped…) but I hope to be able to turn out some more chapters before too long.**

**For now, thank you all very much for your patience, and I hope to have more for you soon!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Sparks Fly_**

"Damn kid!" swore the dark haired man driving the Rolls Royce as he pilled sharply onto the right shoulder and out of the path of the green Jeep Wrangler. "You okay back there?" he asked his passenger as he pulled the car back onto the road and turned onto the drive of the Xavier Institute.

"I'm fine" a young woman replied softly, her attention on the Jeep that was barrelling down the road, and the young man who had been driving it.

The man just grunted, satisfied with her answer. A moment later, the car began to slow before pulling to a stop in front of main doors of the Institute. "Welcome to the Xavier institute kid." He said, turning around to face the woman sitting in the back of the town car. She looked to be about 17 or 18 years old, but he could see age in her eyes. The girl had been through hell and back it seemed. Through her hair, there were shocks of pink streaks – a sign of rebellion he assumed – which stood out nicely against her tanned complexion. _California_ that was where the professor had said she was from. She smelled like the rain, but he caught the scent of fear mixed in as well, which was not unusual.

"Ava" She said, startling the man slightly, "my name, it's Avalon." Her tone was firm – sure. But her voice was soft and feminine. He would bet anything that by evening, half the boys in the institute would be drooling after the new girl.

"Ava then" He nodded, opening his door and walking around the car to open hers. "Around here, they call me Wolverine."

"Your parents named you after an animal?" Her tone was sceptic as she raised one arched brow.

"I couldn't tell yah. Far back as I remember though, I've gone by Logan. Guess you could call 'Wolverine' my code name. 'Round here, we all got them." He explained.

"Logan! Stop hogging the new recruit!" A girl's head demanded, as it appeared in the middle of his chest.

"Half Pint!" Logan scolded, as Avalon shrieked, pink bolts firing from her hand.

"Like, Woah!" the head cried as the bolts passed through it and Logan.

"What do you expect?" Logan growled down at the head.

"Ah-ha" the head gave a shaky laugh, before a body followed it. "Sorry about that." She addressed Avalon, "I'm Kitty. You must be Ava."

Avalon gave her a shaky, affirmative nod.

"You'll get used to the weirdness around her. I've got to remember most of you newbie's haven't seen a lot of what we can do." She gave a bright smile, while Avalon scowled.

"I'm not a newbie" She informed an oblivious Kitty.

"Like, I can phase through pretty much anything. Which is mega cool. We've got a teleporter too. He's around here somewhere... Oh! And there's another kid, Evan, who has this bone plate armour and can like, throw spikes..." she kept on nattering as she phased through the main door.

"You get use to it. Kitty means well." Logan affirmed, putting a hand on Avalon's shoulder. "You go on after her, I'll have one of the other kids bring your bags around." He assured her just as Kitty's upper body phased back through the door.

"Opps, sorry!" Kitty gushed, "come with me, I'll show you around the place." Ava appeared hesitant, so Kitty phased the rest of the way through the door. "No phasing, I promise" She added, opening the door.

Avalon cast a longing look back at Logan and the car - at least HE seemed normal – before following Kitty into the Institute.

"Ice cube!" Logan hailed one of the boys playing volley ball over.

"What's up Logan?" Bobby Drake asked, hurrying up.

"Special mission for you" Logan smirked, "and it's _Professor_ Logan to you, bub."

"Anything you say, teach" Bobby smiled as his body began to turn to ice.

"Rook, front and center!" Logan bellowed, catching sight of a boy leaving the garage.

"What do you need Wolverine?" the boy approached, wiping his hands down with a grease rag.

"You and Drake, are on moving detail" Logan's smile was menacing as he tossed the boys a pile of bags. "South hall." He instructed. "I've got another pick up.

"The south hall?" groaned Bobby

"Come on Wolverine – that's rank!" the second boy complained, "my GYM BAG smell better."

"Take it up with decomp and the professor" Logan saluted, pulling the driver's door open of the Royce, "I'm off to play taxi cab." The engine turned as the two boys continued to complain. It was not until Logan had driven away that they resigned to their fate. Xander hoisted the bags closest to him, while Bobby took the others, and together, they started towards the institute.

"Oh my god – I like, totally love your hair!" Kitty gushed, admiring Avalon's unusually tinted strands. "The pink is like, so edgy" she approved, "I wish I could pull, of streaks like that."

"Thanks" Avalon smiled, "the colour is called amaranth, and well – they're kinda natural" she admitted. In response to Kitty's questioning gaze, she added, "When my powers manifested – the first time – it was pretty bad. Huge bursts of electricity. When it stopped, well, my hair was just like this" she finished, shrugging off the memory once again.

"What did your parents say?" Kitty inquired.

"They didn't. But they dropped me off at the salon the next morning and my mom's colourist tried to bleach 'em out." She twirled a strand, a smile ghosting her face, "it didn't work so well."

"Some parents" Kitty just rolled her eyes. "Well, hey. Forget them. You're here now, and you're going to love it!" she encouraged.

"Let's hope so" Ava whispered in reply, as Kitty's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Rouge! Hey, Rouge!" Kitty called, waving at a girl with thick white streaks framing her face, when she looked, Kitty finished, "I've got someone for you to meet!"

"New recruit?" Rouge's tone was dismissive, perhaps even distracted, but it caused Ava to glower none the less.

"Yeah" Kitty just beamed, "this is Avalon. Ava, meet Rouge." The introduction was brief, and the girls simply nodded in greeting. "Hey, have you seen Kurt? I want to introduce him to Ava before he has a chance to pop –" Kitty was cut off by the familiar sound of Kurt teleporting in, and Ava's now familiar shriek, followed by a loud thump.

"Wow" Rouge drawled, "crispy." She smirked, her attention on the twitching mass of smoking blue fur that had landed at her feet. "So, what. Are you like, an electric witch or something?" She asked Ava. Before the other girl had a chance to respond, Rouge pressed on, "because I vote we call you Surge. Or Sparky" Her smirk grew as she patted Ava on the head.

"As if" Ava's temper spiked, as she pushed the offending hand away, sending a warning jolt along with it. "But I'd bet money they called you Vampira. I mean that make up is a dead giveaway." She shot back.

"Watch it, runt." Rouge warned, smoothly pulling off one of her gloves, "because I'll drop you – right here, right now."

"Try it, Gothika" Ava's steel blue eyes began to glow the same pink that coloured her hair, the air around her grew heavy with static.

"Whatever." Rouge backed down, "having you in my head would probably damage my GPA permanently." She turned, but paused at the foot of the stairs, turning over her shoulder to shoot one last insult. "If I were you though Sparky, I'd fire my colourist. They turned your hair pink"

"AMARANTH!" Avalon bellowed, pulling her hands together to form a finger-gun and shooting a fierce bolt of amaranth lightning at the other girl's back.

"That" another woman's voice boomed, as the bolt vanished into the air, "is quite enough."

"Storm!" It was Rouge who broke the silence, her voice quivering with shock, "we were just – uh..."

"Getting to know each other." Avalon finished, "Rouge didn't believe I could fire amaranth lightning, and well... I guess things got a little out of hand." She finished lamely.

"Well, in the future, you will be wise to remember that we do not attack our teammates" Storm's tone was cool.

"Yeah, that's totally obv's." Ava nodded, "I guess I got a little to keyed up over Rogue's comment about my hair..." turning to the girl, she added, "I'm really sorry."

Wanting to believe her words, and knowing Storm was waiting for her reaction, Rouge played it off, tugging at one of the white streaks in her own cropped mane, "No worries there Thundercat, I kind of get what you mean."

Kitty shot Rouge a quick glare over the 'Thundercat' name, but her attention snapped back to Avalon when the girl swooned. "Hey! You okay there?" She fretted, catching her arm.

"A little – tired" Avalon's words came slowly, "but I'll be fine. I just used too much power" she shrugged it off. "It might" she continued, steadying herself, "be better if we finish the tour later. I should really rest now" she apologized.

"Yeah, no worries." Kitty assure her, still holding Avalon's arm.

"We can take you to your room" Bobby's voice came from behind the girls, laced with eagerness. "Logan asked us to bring the bags up." He shrugged, indicating himself and the dark-haired boy beside him. "I'm assuming you're the latest recruit?" he nodded in Avalon's direction, who gave a weak smile in reply.

"Thanks..." Avalon began, faltering.

"Bobby" he introduced himself. "But you can call me Iceman" he offered his hand.

"They call me Smoke" the other boy added, his smile sly. "But Xander works too."

"What about you?" Bobby pressed, curious, "you got a name?"

"Avalon" she offered, pulling free of Kitty's grip to stand by her new escorts.

"What" Bobby teased, "no catchy code-name yet?"

"Yea" Avalon shot a wry smile at Storm's retreating back, "Tempest."

"Uh-oh, Storm, looks like you got competition" Bobby called.

"Not likely" she replied, disappearing down a hallway.

"Woah girl, steady there." Xander's tone was worried as Ava sagged against him, hand to her brow.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe we should take you to the Professor or Mr. McCoy..." Kitty worried.

"I'll be fine" Ava righted herself, "just a little too much excitement for one day."

"If you're sure..." Kitty trailed off as Ava nodded.

"I'll be fine" Ava promised, "So," She turned to the boys, "Where is this mysterious room?"

"Right this way" Bobby gave a mock bow, gathering the majority of Avalon's bags and starting up the stairs.

* * *

**And... End Scene.**

**Originally, this was an unfinished chapter; but it fits better to just end it here; so it's staying as is.**

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to keep sending in your OCs!**

******_X3 Emmy X3_**  



	3. J Crew

_**Wow... So, I SUCK at updating. Six months... I'm so sorry to all my faithful readers and everyone who waited so patiently for the next chapter.**_

**Shep Squared: Rook is Xander, one of the OC's in the story. 'Rook' is Logan's nickname for him, a shortened form of 'Rookie.'**

**To everyone asking if I was still accepting OC's: yes! Please keep sending them in! We're getting pretty full for X-Men OCs, but the Brotherhood, Hellions and Acolytes could all use a few new members.**

**Annindofu: Check the bottom of the story for a list of TAKEN characters. Anyone not listed is available!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: J-Crew**_

Two floors up and one seriously rank hallway later, Bobby and Xander opened the door to an elegantly decorated room.

"Nice view" Ava commented, stopping briefly in front of the large French doors that lead onto a private balcony overlooking the water.

"Yeah, it's a pretty sweet deal" Xander agreed. "Three squares a day, some seriously luxe digs, and our own private dump just a hallway away."

"I take it you've never heard of air freshener?" Ava teased, "How does _summer rain_ sound?" she gave her wrist a quick twist and the warm scent of a hot summer shower filled the room, sending Ava swooning onto the bed.

"Knock, knock" a new voice bubble from the door as a girl with dark hair bounded into the room to stand beside Bobby. "Howdy girl!" She smiled down at Ava, "name's Teala. Folk's 'round here call me Zephyr. You must be the _mysterious_ new addition to the J-crew."

"J-crew?" Ava asked weakly.

"She's a little tired Zeph. Travel and all. Plus, she just put on a wicked lights show _and_ fried Kurt's ass." Bobby chuckled, "this is Avalon."

"Ava"

"She's already lined up to brawl with storm for the 'top weather witch' title" Bobby smiled before turning to Ava, "J-crew is the name some of the newbies have come up with for you guys: our Junior Squad as the Prof put's it" he explained.

Ava's bristling was ignored as Teala rushed on. "So you've got weather manipulation powers too? Cool! I'm strictly an air girl myself" she smiled warmly.

Avalon shook her head before explaining. "I stick to the nasty stuff," she sparked her fingers, "that's why they call me Tempest. Air isn't really my thing."

"Well," Teala brushed off the snark, "then it's a good thing I'm here! Love the 'April Showers' thing. You are so gonna be the south hall fabreeze. Now just gimmie a sec to work my magic... and... DONE!" Teala smiled triumphantly as a warm breeze flit about the room. "Now we can keep the whole hall smelling nice..." she nattered on, not realizing she was talking to herself.

"Oh! I forget to tell you, Xavier wants to have all the Juniors meet him at 5 pm in the library. See you both there!" She directed the comment at Avalon and Xander before bobbing out the door.

A minute passed, and the hall remained silent. Letting out a breath, Ava declared, "She is just too happy," before swooning again. "Damn" she muttered bitterly, "gotta recharge."

"We'll let you get some sleep; someone will be by to get you for the meeting." Xander promised, backing out of the room.

Bobby hesitated a moment. He disappeared into the shared en-suite, reappearing shortly after with his arms full. He places a large plastic pitcher on the nightstand and poured a tall glass of water. "It's cold," he promised, passing it over to Avalon, "and the pitcher is laced with ice, so it will stay cold for a while." Wringing out a cold washcloth, he handed it over. "Put this over your eyes – it will help."

"Thanks" Ava smiled. "Bobby?" The other boy stopped his retreat, turning to watch her over his shoulder. "the bathroom – I don't have to share with Teala – do I?" she asked almost fearful.

Bobby laughed. "Nope, Teala shares with Kyra. You're sharing with Ali. She's a sweet girl, a bit of a know-it-all, and she won't hog the mirror – you'll like her." He promised, adding the last statement with a smirk.

* * *

"I ain't no stinkin' Taxi!" Logan muttered bitterly as he leaned against the hood of the Town Car outside the small Bayville airport. Digging into his pocket, Logan produced a crumpled photograph.

The girl looked to be a few years older than Jean. She had a soft, slender face with a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Her light brown hair was long and braided casually over one shoulder.

In the photograph, she wore the blue and gold cap and gown of a graduate, emblazoned with the name 'HUDSON.' She was smiling pleasantly at the camera, but her eyes showed traces of strain.

"Um – excuse me?" a gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you Logan?"

Glancing up, Logan saw a young woman dressed in a casual white tee-shirt and a simple pair of jeans. She had sneakers on her feet and a jacket thrown over her arm. But her eyes were familiar, as was her hair, pulled up into a sleep pony.

"Natasha?" Logan greeted. Before she nodded, he pressed on, "you got bags?"

"Just these" Natasha gestured to an assortment of luggage around her feet.

Logan grunted, grabbing up the nearest bags. When Natasha moved to help, he shook her off. "You climb in. I'll just be a sec."

"Aren't you a little old for Chuck's school?" Logan asked as the engine purred to life.

"I'm going to teach" She supplied evenly, "Xavier has been helping me with my abilities for years – I want to repay the favour" she explained, Logan grunted his approval.

The silence barely lasted five minutes before Natasha began to pepper the seasoned X-Man with questions about the other mutants and the institute. Logan simply sighed, settling in for a long drive home.

* * *

The mansion was a flutter of activity as 4:30 rolled around, the majority of it being concentrated in the south hallway, where the newest recruits were housed.

"I've been pounding on her door for ten minutes now" Teala's lilting voice complained to Xander, who was unfortunate enough to have chosen that moment to walk by. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Ava was a hibernating bear! Smoke, you care to wake the girl?"

"No way Zeph." Xander shook his head, "I ain't looking to go all crispy. You try Ali's room?"

"Locked. And she's got that session with Beast and Forge that she wouldn't skip on."

"Well, go get Kitty. She'll be able to wake Ava." Xander supplied, walking away before she could try to rope him into anything else.

"Fine" Teala resigned, hurrying off to find the phaser.

"Hey! It like, smells really nice down here" Kitty could be heard commenting as she entered the south hall. "What did you all do to Alex?" She asked, suspicious.

"Nothing!" Teala insisted, trailing half a pace behind. "This is all Ava's handiwork."

"Like, cool!" Kitty smiled, phasing through the heavy oak door into the new recruits dorm.

"You people don't know how to know – do you?" Ava yawned, untangling herself from the bed.

"Only when we don't think it will do any good. Like with you" Kitty smirked, pulling the heavy drapes away from the French doors to let some more light into the room. "Plus, we try to keep the doors around here intact – for the most part" She teased.

"Yea, well you may want to talk to Breezy – I think she splintered my door."

"Teala? Like, no way! That girl is such a sweetheart – just don't get in her way in the field, cuz she knows a thing or two about fighting." Kitty commended.

"If you say so..." Ava began unpacking one of her bags. Carrying an armful of clothes across the room, she hauled open her closet. "Okay, ew much?" She turned around, holding a black cat-suit gingerly between two fingers.

"That's your team uniform, standard issue" Kitty explained. "Professor X had a whole slew of blank suits shipped up for the new recruits. Oh, can I like, borrow this?" She looked up from where she was sifting through Avalon's clothing, holding a strapless blue mini-dress.

"Yea, knock yourself out. But this thing SO won't do" she tossed the offensive garment into a corner.

"Just talk to the professor about it. He and Hank can whip up something that's more to your liking by dinnertime." Kitty assured. Glancing at the clock, she swore. "You gotta get moving. If you had plans to change before your big meeting, do it quick!" Kitty instructed.

Ava nodded, grabbing a few items of clothing from the top of another suitcase and ducking into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later in a distressed pair of skinny jeans, a grey one-shoulder tank and a matching pair of motorcycle heels. She tossed a brush onto the bed and shook her hair into a mussed, manageable state as she moved towards the door.

"No time" Kitty shook her head urgently, "we're phasing down."

Gulping, Ava quickly unlocked her door, sending a silent prayer that Bobby had thought to lock it before he left.

"Hold on!" Kitty instructed, phasing them through the floor and into the large rec-room. "Convenient" She commented, as she pulled Ava through the main doors.

"Library is that way. I'll see you in a bit!" Kitty pointed down the hall where a large pair of doors stood open, before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Thanks" Ava called shakily, heading in the direction the peppy brunette had pointed.

"Ah, Miss Bronte, so nice of you to join us" Professor Xavier welcomed. "If you'll take your seat, we can begin." Blushing, Avalon ducked into an empty seat, observing the students around her.

Xander was there, as was Teala; but she didn't recognize any of the others.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin." Xavier said pleasantly, "Welcome students to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I am Professor Charles Xavier, the patron of this institute.

"Now, over the past few weeks, many of you have had the opportunity to become acquainted. However, for the benefit of our newer residents, I would like you all to take this time to introduce yourselves. Alex, if you would please start us off?"

"Sure professor," The boy sitting to the right of Ava stood up. He had a mop of light brown hair that fell haphazardly into his dark green eyes. "Hi?" He began shakily, pulling nervously at his black tee shirt. "I'm Alex Malone. You can call me Rebirth. Sorry for the smell – it's kind of an occupational hazard. My mutation allows me to create living forms from decaying matter. I just have a habit of practicing in my off-time." He shrugged apologetically as he sat back down.

"Thank you Alex, Next?"

"I'll go professor!" A female voice volunteered from the far side of the room. "I'm Kyra Flynn, but around here, they call me Black Cat." As the girl stood up, the reasoning was clear. She was fit and lithe, and wore her auburn hair cropped shot. She looked like any other teenage girl, except for the obvious black cat ears peeking out from her hair, and the tail twitching back and forth. Her eyes as well were a rich shade of amber, and bore strong resemblance to a cat's. "I have feline reflexes and attributes" she gave her tail a quick snap, "plus, I'm super lucky. And – I have nine lives." She gave a small smile before correcting, "well – eight and a half after Professor Wolverine's surprise training session last week."

This earned a few chuckles from the crowd, and Teala jumped up. Her soft brown skin was set alight by the setting sun, and it was complimented by the rich lavender tone of her tee shirt. "As you all by now know, I'm Teala. You're resident wind Goddess. You can all call me Zephyr. And you can thank me for freshening up the south hallway" she gave a wink before hovering a few feet above the ground. "Oh – and did I mention I could fly?" she added coyly before settling back into her chair.

"I'm Xalvadore Achilles," a fragile looking boy had stood up, pushing back his messy brown locks. He was dressed simply in a grey pull-over hoodie and long black pants; looking extra frail beneath the pooling material. "I also go by Aether. I can control the cohesion of my molecules." In response to the many blank stares, he elaborated. "I can either become intangible or hyper-solid."

There was a mild chorus of 'ahhhs' about the room as the next student stood.

"Hi" she said quietly. Her wavy brown hair was falling in her eyes, partially hiding the bright pink highlight in her hair. Her smoky lavender eyes were downcast, a little nervous as she began to speak. "I'm Ali" she said simply, her voice growing braver as she did, "I can translate any language: spoken, written or physical. That's why the call me decode." She said boldly. "I may not look like much, but I can promise, you don't want me as your enemy" her eyes flashed, her confidence returning. She looked directly at Avalon as she pushed her hair behind her ear, letting the pink streak stand out boldly against the muted brown.

"Well, they don't call me Tempest for nothing kid" Avalon smirked, standing up. "I'm fierce, just like the storms I control. I don't play second fiddle to some half-pint who goes around thinking she's all rebel just 'cuz she's got one lousy highlight." Her eyes seemed to spark in the setting sun, but the younger girl held her ground. A tense moment later, Avalon smiled. "Nice going Ali." She offered a hand to the younger girl. "Glad to see you've got some backbone."

Untrusting, Ali stood her ground.

"Fine, don't take the shake." Ava shrugged before turning back to the other assembled students.

"Like I said, they call me Tempest. I'm a Storm Siren, not some Weather Witch. My forte?" She snapped her fingers, sparking them as she did. "Lightning. Watch out, or you may just get fried." Her tone was teasing, but she could feel Xavier's disapproving glare. "Not intentionally" she assured, twisting an amaranth strand absently. "My name is Avalon Bronte – Ava to anyone who'll use it. These" she tugged the twisted strand, "are natural. And they aren't pink: they're amaranth. Just like my bolts. Make sure you get that bit right."

"Thank you Miss Bronte. " Charles cut her off, "perhaps it's someone else's turn?" he suggested as Ava sank down.

"Guess I'm up" a boy with haunting yellow eyes rose, half-hearted adjusting the steel grey pony that hung down his neck. "Folk's call me Lynx, Lynx Lexington. Codename: Chain. My mutant power is pulling super-strong chains from my wounds. Bigger the wound, bigger the chain" he stated simply, sitting back down.

"I can become invisible and I can stick to walls. I'm your man for an infiltration job, 's why they call me Stealth. If you're lucky, I'll answer to Kane." His hazel eyes lit up as he smirked, running a casual hand through his messy hair.

"I'm Alpha" The voice came from a dark-haired boy sitting by Xavier. "As in _number one_. I'm the only Technopath you're ever gonna need and just like little Codex over there, I can turn into your worst enemy if you try to cross me."

"Allen, quit being an ass" Xander said, standing up and giving the other boy a rude look. "I'm Alexander Telford, aka: Smoke. I have the ability to turn into a gaseous form, which emits a neurotoxin. If you're lucky, most it will do is screw with your head and make you nauseous. But you stick around too long and you'll be worm food." His smile was friendly, but menacing. "A word to the wise: paws off my chopper, 'less you're looking to lose them."

"Excellent" Xavier nodded, trying to reduce the hostility in the room between the newly recruited teens. "You will all have your first _official _Danger room session tonight at 9 o'clock. Dinner will be at 6:30.

"Now, before you all depart, there are a number of people you should meet. First and foremost, please welcome Natasha Dugan; the newest addition to our teaching staff."

"Hello everyone" a slightly travel-tired brunette entered the room, absently tossing her long pony over one shoulder. "As the professor said, I am Natasha. You may also call me Hack. I'm joining the staff as a technologies expert, as I also happen to be a Technopath. I have been working long-distance with Professor Xavier since my powers emerged, and he has helped me to hone my abilities; a favour I wish to return." Her eyes lit up when she smiled.

"Thank you Hack. Now, if I may introduce the rest of the family?"

At his prompting, over thirty mutants filed in, dividing themselves into smaller groups as they did.

"Students, your primary teaching staff: Beast, Wolverine and Storm. Please show them the respect they deserve. I can in no way be held responsible for the repercussions of your actions." He reminded them.

"And trust me, there are always repercussions" snarled Logan.

"Moving on. Perhaps our most famous members are my X-Men. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Shadowcat, as well as Iceman and Magma, two members who recently graduated from our New Mutants Squad."

"Though we still like to work with the New Mutants" Amara, who's skin reflected her Brazilian heritage, spoke up.

"Havok. Cannonball, Jubilee, Multiple, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Berzerker, Psylocke, Icarus and Daytripper make up our New Mutants team." Xavier introduced the hoard of teenagers. "X-Men, New Mutants; these are your newest team mates. Black Cat, Alpha, Rebirth, Chain, Zephyr, Smoke, Stealth, Aether, Decode and Tempest. Please try not to frighten them too bad" He looked at Kurt and Bobby to emphasize his point.

"Now, you may all go and wash up before dinner. Remember your training sessions!" He called after the stampede of teenagers.

Avalon hung behind a moment, hesitant. "Excuse me, Professor? I was wondering if I could talk to you about my uniform..."

* * *

**Phew! That took a little longer to type than I'd planned... **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 3, perhaps the most important chapter of all! Well, not really, but you may want to bookmark it... it actually tells you who everyone (from the X-Men) is!**

**And trust me – pretty soon, you're gonna wish you had a little black book to keep track of everything!**

**All characters belong to their respective owners, as the X-Men are property of Disney-Marvel.**

**HOPEFULLY I'll get another chapter up soon. 4 is all written, 5-9 are plotted and the rest are vaguely outlined, so it's coming people (I promise!) **

**While you're waiting for updates, be sure to check out Mew Phong's X-Men Evolution stories the GINX series (where Avalon is going to be making an appearance)**

**Now, as promised, a list of Characters who are COMPLEATLY unavailable for relationships****

**Hank McCoy (Beast)**

**Scott Summers (Cyclops)**

**Jean Grey**

**Kitty Pryde**

**Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**

**Amanda Sefton (Daytripper)**

**Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)**

**Remy Le Beau (Gambit)**

**Amara Aquilla (Magma)**

**Bobby Drake (Iceman)**

****Any character not mentioned about is not in a steady relationship and therefore has potential to play the role of romantic interest to any character. Your mutant may crush on any of the above, but it shall be a fruitless relationship...**

**Also, for those of you asking WHY I ask for Boy/Girl friend or Romantic Interest in the forums – they're TEENAGERS. They are hormonal. I know I sure was. I was like; crushing on a new guy ever five minutes it was so bad!**

**Please R&R and i'll see you all in Chapter 4!**

******_X3 Emmy X3_**  



	4. Discord

**To anyone still wondering, yes! I am accepting OCs =D However, I am NOT accepting any more X-Men OCs. The J-Crew is starting to get a little crowded ; )**

**For simplicities sake, if you could please EMAIL all OC's to phoenix(dot) characters(at) gmail(dot) com, I would really appreciate it! It makes keeping track of the characters a thousand times easier =D**

**Now, on to the new chapter!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: Discord**_

Dinner was a strange affair. The large table in the dining room was piled high with a wide array of foods ranging from salads and pasta to a large roast and a plate of steaks.

"Goodness!" Natasha exclaimed, "do you eat like this every night?" the question was asked to no one in particular, but Dr. McCoy answered dutifully.

"Certainly not," he smiled kindly, "the madness would likely send Logan on a rampage." He allowed his tone to grow serious as he explained, "This is simply a... welcoming feast. Usually, we let the students make their own meals. The Professor, Ororo and I usually dine together," he lead Natasha to a pair of empty seats, "I would be most honoured if you would consider joining us."

"I would like that very much." Natasha smiled softly at the man, her gaze lingering perhaps a moment longer than it should have.

It was not long before the younger students began to grow unruly. They began to balance on chairs to reach dishes, or use their powers to draw the food closer, rather than asking politely for it to be passed.

"That's it!" Logan slammed his fists onto the table as a blob of mashed potatoes narrowly missed his cheek. "New Mutants have extra training at 8 o'clock. Juniors – don't expect tonight to be easy" he snarled in annoyance, spearing a whole fried chicken and grabbing the half-full plate of steaks before disappearing into the kitchen. Almost immediately, the babble turned into a terrified silence.

"Alas," sighed Beast dramatically, "how I did hope we could last through one day without baiting Logan's temper."

The New Mutants slumped out of the Danger Room looking bruised and battered. As they stumbled past the assembled Juniors, not even the fresh, earthy smell of Rebirth's recently used ability could mask the scorched scent that clung to their hair and clothing.

Nervous and not wanting to upset Logan further, the Juniors hastily piled into the Danger Room, doing their best to mask the fright they felt over their upcoming beating.

One minute dragged into two, and two became three. Suddenly, Logan's voice crackled over the intercom, his tone clearly pissed. "Where the HELL is the Newbie?" He demanded

"Sorry! Sorry!" Avalon's voice flitted through the room, "I'm here! I lost track of time – I was with Dr. McCoy..." She apologized, panting slightly.

"Get the hell out of my Danger Room!" Roared Logan, startling everyone but Ava, who stood patiently while he roared. "Come back when you're dressed right! We gave yah a uniform – now go wear it!"

As if on cue, nine pairs of eyes fell on the 'new girl'. Teala huffed, crossing her arms exasperatedly. "Slut..." she muttered under her breath.

"Watch it Windy," Ava growled.

A few of the boys gawked, Kyra looked impressed while Ali just looked embarrassed. Avalon looked like she was more suited for a club than the Danger Room. Her long hair hung loose down her back, brushing the bare skin at the bottom of her rib cage. Her shirt itself was little more than a bandeau top with a collar that extended from a 1" amaranth gem to wrap itself around her arms and back. She had paired the shirt with elbow-length cuffs that looped around her middle finger, barring her palms. A black X-Men belt accented the super-short shorts she wore with the outfit, finishing with a pair of knee-high heels. The entire outfit was the rich grey of pregnant storm clouds with a dewy sheen, as opposed to the standard black of the training uniforms.

"Avalon! I said OUT" Logan repeated, his tone menacing.

"Why?" Challenged the teen.

"Because, that is NOT a standard trainee uniform and I KNOW you were issued one."

"No, its MY uniform. The one Beast and the Professor made for me."

"It's not STANDARD!" Logan's roar was meancing, but the stubborn storm user refused to budge.

"SO?" Ava's tone was critical, "Neither is Teala's, Allen's, Kane's, Ali's or Xal's. And LOOK at Lynx – he's not even wearing a damn uniform!" She began to swear.

"They are _modifications_" Logan's tone grew dangerous, " and they are ALL relevant to their mutations. None of them are dressed up and ready to walk a street corner!" Too late, Logan realized the line he had crossed.

Amaranth lightning exploded in the danger room, targeting the control booth.

"SCREW YOU!" Avalon screamed, tears streaming down her face as she stormed out of the Danger Room.

The rest of the juniors stood stunned. Even Teala's mouth hung agape in awe. Logan had gone too far. Sure, the uniform looked impractical, but at the very least, she could distract the boys they went up against with her drool-worthy outfit. Plus, if Xavier had made it, there must have been a good reason.

Students practically dove out of Avalon's way as she tore through the mansion. She was glowing with electricity and crying – a combination no one wanted to deal with.

It was only once she collapsed into a sobbing heap in the middle of the west hall that the other students managed to muster the courage to approach the girl. Bobby, seeing it was Avalon shaking on the floor, quickly sent Amara, Jamie and Sam in search of Xavier, Ororo, Hank, Logan and any members of the J-Crew they could find.

Icing up to protect himself from the electricity, Bobby knelt at Ava's side, stroking her hair and offering soothing words.

"Ava, shhhh, come on now," he murmured, "what's wrong?"

Avalon threw herself into his chest with a raking sob, the electrical glow slowly beginning to fade as she cried out her frustrations. When the glow had vanished completely, Bobby de-iced and pulled her close, leaning back against the wall.

Avalon sniffed, wiping her eyes half-heartedly. "H-he call-lled muh-me a st-street whore!" she sobbed.

"Who?" Bobby demanded, trying to decide which of the juniors would actually be gutsy enough.

"L-Logan!" Ava sobbed. She took a moment to calm herself before continuing. "He said my uniform wasn't standard, and when I refused to change, he said I looked like I should be workin' a street corner..." She still shook slightly from shock and sorrow, but she managed to relay the incident.

Gently, the boy coaxed Avalon to her feet, supporting her as he lead her carefully to the library, where he expected to find Xavier. Passing Jamie on the way, the young boy nodded, indicating he was heading the right way.

What Bobby did not expect upon entering the room was to find Logan in the library with the Professor, Ororo and Hank in tow. The sight of Logan cued a fresh bout of tears from Avalon, and Bobby glared at the teachers, cradling Ava and trying to comfort her.

"Avalon; please accept my most sincere apologies. Logan's actions were far from appropriate." Xavier apologized, his tone slightly disapproving as he spoke of Logan.

"He wouldn't even let me explain!" sobbed the girl.

"I'm sorry kid. I shoulda listened." Logan's tone was surprisingly repetitive; Bobby took a step back in fear as the older man continued. "Ol' chuck was right, I shoulda listened. "It's just – I look at yah kid, an' you got so much potential. I'd hate to see you sidelined for some avoidable injury."

"But I –" Ava tried, but Logan pressed on.

"You ain't even been here a day kid, an' already you're one of my top two candidates for the J-Crew's leader. You got a presence kid, and you got respect. I don't wanna loose that."

Ava sniffed slightly and gave a watery smile. "You mean it?"

"Yea Thundercat, I do." He smirked.

Avalon returned the grin. That nickname was really starting to stick.

* * *

**Alrighty, I know... its short and it's very Ava-centric. I'm working on it... I really am! And to prove it, I am actually gonna promise to have ANOTHER chapter posted in the next 72 hours =D **

**I was considering spoiling you, but now that I'm totally re-hashing the next chapter, there are a few details I need to clear up before I finalize it. (Rook, this means you! lol)**

**So, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW :D **

_**X3 Emmy X3**_


	5. iDream Danger!

**Wow! My third chapter in a week... I'm really startin' to spoil y'all, aren't I?**

**Well, don't get too used to it, I'm back to school and we're entering crunch time. Exams are in a month, so I have a thousand and one papers this month on top of my regular work – unfortunately, this may be the last chapter you see for a while. So let's make it a good one, shall we?**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, especially my anonymous reviewer who I know only as 'Honest'**

**Honest: I wanted to thank you for warning me of the Mary Sue tendencies that are becoming apparent in Ava. Although I would argue that 'slut' is a little harsh, I can see where you're coming from with the comment. I will work to remove any slutty tendencies from her manner. As for the bitchy attitude... well that's more because of the nature of her powers – at least, that's how I see it. They make her a little unstable, and give her anger issues (the violence of storms and all.) Plus, can you really expect 10 teenagers who are thrown together at random in an unfamiliar environment to be sugar-sweet from the get go? I would be suspicious... I'd probably immediately jump to the idea that they all have ulterior motives and be even more sketch lol. Part of this is supposed to characterize Ava playing the role of the weaker sex – she is quick to get along with the boys, but isn't so sure of the girls. Does that make sense? **

**Anyways Honest, even if you're not comfortable using your FF account (or you don't have one) I really hope you continue to read this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your criticism. I hope I can use what you've said to make me a better writer =) **

**Wisdom-Jewel: I'm sorry = ( When my computer crashed, I lost a lot of info from the previous incarnation of this story, including all of the notes I'd made on the OCs I'd received. There were 60+ reviews to the previous version of the story, and it was a lot of material to sift through. In the end, I decided starting fresh would be the best thing for the story. I hope you continue to read and if you are still interested, I would love to have your OC in it!**

**Finally: I'm still accepting OCs. **_**Yes**_** I get the characters if you PM them to me or post them in Reviews, but that makes my job twice as hard as I have to sift through everything and then forward them to the phoenix(dot) characters(at) Gmail(dot) com account I set up just for this story. So I REALLY appreciate anyone who takes the extra two-seconds to email their characters.**

**No, I don't send junk mail and I don't keep email records! This is purely a filing system =) **

**If you do email me your OCs, please remember to put their Alias (code- or call- name) in the 'Subject' Box. Again, it makes sorting characters and searching for info ten times quicker!**

**Thanks everyone! **

**Now to the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5: iDream Danger!**_

_Juniors, please re-assemble in the Danger Room. Training resumes in 10 minutes_ Professor Xavier sent a telepathic broadcast through the Mansion.

Avalon groaned, "do we have to?"

"No lip!" Barked Logan, a hint of playfulness in his voice, "you do well, and there may just be a surprise waitin' for yah at the end of it."

Not waiting to be told twice, Avalon sprinted to the sub-level elevators.

* * *

"Today, we're gonna test your adaptability." Logan explained to the teens in front of him. "We're going to play a little game of Capture the Flag." The teens groaned, covering the sound of Iceman, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler entering the room.

"Shadowcat and Icecube will be dividing you into two teams. Every member must wear their armband!" He instructed as the pair began circulating. Reluctantly, the Juniors slipped their armbands up over their forearms.

"Like, nice outfit!" Kitty smiled down at Ali, commenting on the striking resemblance the young mutant's uniform bore to her own; replacing only the lilac for a cheerful shade of pink. She handed the girl a red armband with an approving nod before moving on.

"Now – split yourselves up. Red to my right, blues, left." Logan barked as the teens scrambled. Decode hurried to the right along with Rebirth, Aether, Black Cat and Stealth. Smoke lead Zephyr, Chain, Tempest and Alpha to the left. "You gotta elect a team leader."

"Me!" Zephyr hissed quickly to her team. "I can fly, which means I have the best vantage point." Chain rolled his eyes, but no one objected.

"Decode" It was Rebirth who elected the young mutant. "She's our ace: she can read them. Makes for a good leader."

"I second" Black Cat agreed, "Ali should be our leader"

"Agreed" Aether voiced, while Stealth nodded.

"It's unanimous." Rebirth clapped their newly elected leader in the shoulder, "good luck to yah!"

"Thanks?" Decode gave a hesitant smile.

"Alright!" Logan's voice broke up their conversations. "Elf will hand out your flags. After the simulator starts, you have five minutes to hash out a plan and hide your flag. River is no man's land. You get tapped on the other side; you're out of the game. You get tapped on your own side; your still in if you can fight."

Kurt handed the red team their flag and ported out of the Danger Room just as the simulation fleshed into existence.

The air was heavy with humidity, weighing down on the teens as they surveyed their new surroundings. A jungle: hot and dense with the thick underbrush. The Cicadas were chirping and a million other bugs were buzzing about. Birds cawed in the distance and animals rustled through the thick foliage.

Looking around where she stood, Zephyr chose a tree. "Here." She held her hand out to chain expectantly, waiting for him to pass her the blue flag.

This time, he shook his head. "We need higher ground. Alpha, can you hook up to the controls? Judge the terrain?"

"I can do better than that." Alpha smirked, "I can change it." He concentrated slightly, before declaring, "Fifty meters behind us. There's a rocky outcropping. Half way up you got two rocks with a tight space. Tuck it in there." He told Zephyr

"Make sure you leave a corner out. Rules state it has to be visible." Tempest nodded. "What?" She countered the stares she received, "I played Capture the Flag as a kid..."

"I'll be right back" Zephyr promised, flying off.

* * *

"Um, like, Logan?" Kitty surveyed the panels in the control room. "Is the landscape supposed to change?" She asked.

"Not on its own..." Logan glanced at a monitor, "atta boy Alpha." He smirked.

"Is that like, allowed?" Kitty asked sceptically.

"It's full powers practice. That," Logan pointed to the newly elevated terrain, "is what I call using your head."

* * *

"Okay" Decode powered into full leader mode, "Stealth, Cat, Aether..." she dropped her voice as she began to give direction and plan strategy. The five teammates spoke in hurried whispers until they were interrupted by an arena siren.

"Its show time" Stealth smirked, "let's hope you got your game face straight D" he said vanishing.

* * *

Zephyr flew away from her teammates early, roosting in a gum tree by the river. They continued to hash out details below, but she was uninterested. Instead, she surveyed the canopy before her. The trees were thick, but she should still be able to scout above the trees if she looked carefully. Let the others worry about protecting the flag, as team leader, she had her priorities straight.

The arena siren blared and Zephyr took off like a shot, ignoring the worried looks of her teammates bellow. "Just stun them kiddies" Alpha's voice was carried on the wind, "we may be enemies today, but tomorrow we're back to playing house. I'd rather not add any hospital visits to that game."

"No promises" Smoke said, flashing into his silhouette form.

Zephyr flew in a grid pattern over the Red team's side of the river, keeping her eyes sharp as she searched for their base and where they may have hidden the flag. While she flew, she let her mind wander. _What the hell has gotten into me today? Mama raised me right... How can one person's appearance get me so riled?_ She cursed herself internally. _It's gotta be how all those silly boys are reactin'_ she decided. _They got a shiny new toy and now they won't be bothered by anything else._ Her face darkened slightly, but she shook it off. _We're gonna be teammates – might as well make peace now. Besides, she's got enough boy faunin' over her, no way she'll go after – _her thoughts were cut short when she caught a bright flash of pink through the canopy _Decode!_

Steeling herself, Zephyr plunged through the canopy. She swore silently as she felt a broken tree branch cut deeply into her arm. _That's gonna leave another scar_.

"Awww, come on Zeph; don't be scared" taunted Decode when she caught sight of the blue team's Capitan. "You want the flag? its right here!" she side stepped, revelling the scrap of red material that functioned as the flag poking out from the gnarled roots of the tree behind her.

Zephyr drew closer, but stopped short when she saw something thick moving about on the scrap of cloth. _Aw hell – a snake!_ She shuddered, _I HATE snakes! I'll go get someone... Smoke or Tempest or _"Eeek!" Zephyr shrieked as she turned around and came face to face with a large tree constrictor.

* * *

"There!" Decode spotted Zephyr through the emerald canopy.

"Fine – ten bucks" Rebirth grumbled, regretting the bet he made that Smoke would be the first Blue member to come for the flag.

"I don't care about the money right now! I just need you to get one of your big beasties ready. Something to knock her out of the sky."

"One Pterodactyl, coming right up!" Rebirth rubbed his palms together eagerly before closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Well?" Decode asked impatiently a moment later.

Rebirth opened his eyes, looking flustered. "I- I can't, nothing here is really organic..."

"Don't you like, carry compost?"

"Not enough for a Pterodactyl"

"Well, something to freak her out then! Can you make a snake?

"Yea, I can manage that" He nodded as Zephyr came crashing through the canopy.

* * *

"Okay: Cat, Aether. Stay here – stay _hidden_" Stealth commanded, his disembodied voice hovering close. "I'll scout."

"Be careful!" Black Cat urged, her tail twitching nervously. "I can see Tempest, and Smoke looks ready to gas us" she wrinkled her nose delicately.

"I got it" Stealth assured, "I'll be back when I have some information." His footfalls were barely audible over the crashing river as he walked straight into enemy territory.

A short moment later, there was a blinding flash of light and Stealth flickered into sight.

"You know," Tempest pouted, stepping forward to where stealth lay stunned. "This would have been _so _ much easier if you'd actually walked _through_ the river."

"But this way" Smoke's voice took on a wicked note, "I get to have some fun too." The dark, hazy silhouette drew closer, "say nighty-night stealth" it whispered, inches from the other boy's head.

Stealth, affected by the toxic gas, quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Cat... Aether!" Tempest taunted. "I know you're out there, I can just _feel _ your fear..."

"Cannot!" Black Cat shot back, before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Bingo" Tempest mused, sending a thick bolt of lightning in the direction of the voice. A high-pitched squeak followed by a softer 'thump' indicated the lightning had found its mark, and Black Cat was now stunned.

Half a second later, another shriek echoed in the distance.

"Zephyr!" Tempest and Smoke both realized.

"You get Chain! Then you and I are going in - I'll keep this big boy busy" Tempest promised as Smoke hurried away.

* * *

"This is so BORING!" Chain complained, flipping a dagger high as he lounged at the base of the outcropping.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Alpha countered, "It means we're winning."

"Chain!" Smoke materialized a few feet away, "we need you to hold the bank. Alpha, you keep watch. If we're not done in five minutes, go where you're needed."

"Aye-aye Cap'n!" Alpha mocked.

"Finally! Some _real_ action" Chain fisted the knife and the pair hurried to the river.

* * *

The snake was shot back slightly by a blast of air. Zephyr used this time to draw a long knife from her boot. "Get LOST!" she shrieked, slashing at the creature. She felt the cold steel bite deep into the animal's flesh before the pressure suddenly vanished. Mulch rained down before Zephyr's eyes, which widened with realization.

"Rebirth!" Zephyr roared, wheeling to the face the boy, who was clutching his side in pain. "You are going to pay!" She threatened. She crossed her arms over her chest and concentrated for a moment. Opening her eyes, she flung her arms out to the sides, sending two, razor-sharp blades of wind at the boy's head.

Rebirth dropped to the ground, dogging the deadly blades – barely.

"Zephyr!" Tempest burst into the clearing, the air behind her hazy with Smoke's gaseous form.

"Temp – the flag is by the roots!" Zephyr called, aiming another blade of wind at rebirth.

Nodding at Zephyr, Tempest spoke quietly to the air around her.

"Get Decode – knock her out!" she could feel the shift in the air that indicated Smoke was moving towards the younger mutant. She made her way over to the tree, dropping to her knees and reaching forward into the hallow at the base. Something brushed the back of her hands _it's just a leaf_ she assured herself, until she felt something else on her hand. And it was moving.

"S-sp-spi- SPIDER!" Tempest screamed, her entire body lighting with amaranth electricity. The spider was fried on her hand, distracting Rebirth, who contorted with pain. That was all the opening Zephyr needed to send a blunt blast of wind to knock the boy out.

Tempest sagged, still glowing. "too much..." she stammered before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Now, now Smoke – you didn't think you could actually _sneak up_ on me, now did you?" Decode teased, dancing away from the tendrils of smoke that came creeping towards her.

"Worth a shot" Smoke smirked. In an instant, he had reformed himself into a smoke silhouette and charged.

"Well, I got a better one." Decode slipped a lighter from her pocket and sparked it. "Wanna light?" She asked, throwing the lighter into the hazy form.

"Smoke!" Zephyr's voice was panicked as she saw the silhouette burst into flame.

"Take her out Zeph! I gotta change back" the grimace was evident in his voice as he flit between forms, working rapidly to extinguish the flames before they consumed him.

Zephyr dove at Decode – trying time and again to hit her, but to no avail. Decode managed to dodge each attack with her ability.

"Stop dancing and fight me!" Zephyr snarled, chasing the other girl with a twister.

* * *

"Ohhhh, scary knife..." Aether lounged on the red team's shore.

"It's not for you hard-head." Chain stated, driving the dagger into his thigh and cutting deep to his knee. Blood pooled from the wound, but Chain betrayed no trace of pain. Instead, he grabbed at something dark and drew a long, thick chain from the gash. A menacing smirk covered Chain's face as he stalked forward, the blood already slowing as the cut on his leg knit back together. He swing the thick chain like a pendulum, gaining momentum.

Aether paled slightly. He turned hyper-solid in a second, just in time to catch the blood stained chain against his chest. It crashed loudly against the flesh and Aether grimaced slightly, proving that indeed the chain was made of some adamantium –esque metal.

Menacing smirk intact, Chain moved purposefully though the river, his weapon held safe above the water.

The chain snaked out again, this time wrapping itself around Aether's ankle.

"That ain't gonna st-" again, Aether's face paled. He shook his leg desperately, but was unable to free it.

"I doubt even Shadowcat could phase though these." Chain smirked, yanking hard on the chain so that Aether came crashing to the ground.

Wasting no time, Chain pounced, wrapping the other boy up tightly in the metal.

Making two smaller incisions in his arm, Chain produced two smaller chains, using them to hog-tie Black Cat, who lay a few feet away.

He did not notice the figure that passed behind him, heading purposefully for the read team's camp.

* * *

Alpha stopped, listening to the simulation. Tempest, Rebirth and Smoke were all close by, unconscious or simply to drained to move. Aether and Black Cat were behind him, under Chain's watchful gaze, and Zephyr had cornered Decode in the north-east end of the danger room.

"Too easy" he smirked, striding purposefully forward and snatching the red cloth from the simulated floor.

"BLUE TEAM WINS" Logan's voice broke the Jungle silence, "I'll see you all in the med bay for a debriefing in an hour." He smiled down at the students before powering down the simulation and leaving the Danger Room.

**

* * *

And there you have it: Chapter 5! I think I'm comfortable saying this isn't really single-character-centric, am I right? I mean, there may be a little more focus on Zeph, but that's about it**

**So, what do you think, seeing the teens in action for the first time? I think it's appropriate, seeing as this is the first scene I've ever written which is reminiscent of an actual fight scene...**

**Comments and Critiques are, as always, appreciated!**

**Before I go, I'll leave you with a little cheat sheet, so you can be sure you're keeping your characters straight!**

**Note: The only OC that I can take credit for is Avalon (aka, Tempest) the rest all belong to my wonderful readers! I will supply the credit here where I may, but I don't think I have everyone's FF pen names, and I won't disclose real names. If you'd like to claim your character, you are more than welcome to. It all counts for credit!**

**Aether – Xalvador **

**Alpha – Allen**

**Black Cat – Kyra (Cloudy-theNightMareQueen)**

**Chain – Lynx (San child of the wolves)**

**Decode – Ali**

**Rebirth – Alex (Rook2Pwn)**

**Smoke – Alexander 'Xander' (Shadow Hand Zealot)**

**Stealth – Kane (Mavrik Zero)**

**Tempest – Avalon 'Ava' (Ember Ice)**

**Zephyr – Teala (Darkness' Forbidden Scribe)**

**Hack ****–** Natasha (StormyNightengale)

**Hope you enjoyed, and as always, I look forward to your reviews and input =)**


	6. Draw

**BONUS CHAPTER =D**

**Also, OC applications are now CLOSED. I will post a list of the selected OCs at the bottom of this chapter. **

**I have removed the OC application and the example app from the story, so now it's nothing but the good stuff! (in my opinion ;D) **

**I did select everyone randomly, but I tried to make sure that at least ONE of your OCs made it in. **

**Also, there were a few characters I bumped around early in, mostly from the X-Men to the Hellions. I did have reasons for this, and everything will be resolved before too long. I can tell you one thing: That Emma Frost is a crafty bitch...**

**If you didn't make it in the first round, don't worry =D **_**Phoenix Rising**_** is planned to be the first story in a trilogy. So, as the story goes on, I will be bringing more OCs in.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a character =) I really appreciate all the hard work you put into it!**

**Also: I have included a list of powers for the mutants you've met at the bottom – just a little cheat sheet for yah =)**

**Now, onto chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: Draw**_

Teala dove into her bed, mascara mingling with the tears running freely down her cheeks. It wasn't _FAIR_ – how _DARE_ Wolverine single her out like that! How dare he embarrass her...

Anger and embarrassment coursed freely through her veins as she replayed the scene from the Medical Bay.

.:30 Minutes Prior:.

_Dr. McCoy had managed to wake all of the other students up and tend to their injuries. He had just finished bandaging the large gash on Teala's arm and apologizing because it would scar, when the Med Bay doors slid smoothly open. _

_In walked Logan, offering a slow round of applause. "Congratulations on surviving your first training simulation Juniors." He praised gruffly. "Alpha, Decode, excellent use of your abilities and great leadership."_

_He continued to praise each mutant in turn before commenting and critiquing their performance._

"_Sloppy Tempest - don't fry yourself out." Avalon had the decency to look embarrassed._

"_Rebirth; always remember, not all places offer access to organic materials. Always go in prepared. You're gonna wanna up your stash." Rebirth nodded._

_Finally, he turned his stony gaze on Teala. "And you Zephyr... disappointing. Tell me, how do you spell 'team'"_

_Teala's jaw dropped and her face burned read. "T-E-A-M" she responded slowly, recovering her composure._

"_So, you don't spell it with an 'I'?" Logan's stare intensified. "Then where the HELL do you get off going in SOLO?"_

"_W-we had a plan..." Teala defended. "It was my job to go in and find the flag..."_

"_and when you saw Decode and Rebirth?" Challenged Logan._

"_I-I wanted to be sure" Teala faltered._

"_Kid, some people out there call us 'Super Heores.' But that don't me we fight alone. You got a team. Use them."_

"_I-"_

_Logan pressed on. "You don't get to play leader again for a month." He decided as Teala's face fell. Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears._

"_That's not FAIR!" she cried in frustration._

"_Life ain't fair kid. Get used to it. The X-Men? We ain't got room for self-serving heroes. We got our own backs to watch." His tone was biting, sending Teala over the edge. Tears cascade down her cheeks, but she bit her lip, refusing to show any more weakness._

_Kyra moved to comfort her friend, but Logan's harsh tone cut her off. "Dismissed!" He barked."Rook. Ava! I need a word with you. Everyone else? Bed. You start bright and early at Bayville High."_

_Everyone hurried out not wanting to annoy Logan further. _

.:Present:.

A soft knock sounded through the door. Teala ignored it. It was probably just Kyra, wanting to check in on her for the millionth time.

The knocking intensified. "Ugh. I already told you, I'm _fine_ Ky. Just lemmie rest." Teala groaned.

"It's not Kyra." The sound of Avalon's voice startled Teala. "Now, open the door before I fry it."

A moment passed. Begrudgingly, Teala dragged herself off the bed, wiping the mascara tracks off her face before she cracked the door. "What do you want?" She glared at the mocha-haired intrustion.

Ava held up a plastic grocery bag. "Truce?" She offered, holding up a plastic grocery bag as she shouldered the door open. "Hope you like Cookie Dough, Pistachio just turns my stomach." She pulled two pints of ice cream from the bag and passed one to Teala as she pushed into the room. Passing Teala a spoon, she sunk into one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"Um..." Teala stalled expectantly. "Come in?"

"Look, Teala... I think we got off on the wrong foot." Avalon sighed, kicking her feet over one of the chair arms and opening her pint.

"Really?" Teala was sceptical.

"Yes, really." Ava bristled. "Look Zeph - Logan was wrong to yell at you. All you did was follow orders."

"Well, thanks for sticking up for me in the Med Bay."

"Hey! I've already been bitched out by Logan once today!" Ava reminded.

"Well, he wasn't exactly _wrong._" Teala faltered.

"Don't defend him!" Ava snapped. "You're just as bad – you don't even know _why_ I have the uniform I do, do you?" She challenged.

"Sure I do... you're there to distract the bad guys" Teala smirked jokingly. Ava glared at her, anger and hurt clouding her already stormy eyes. "Come on, it was a _joke_!" Teala insisted.

Avalon sighed. "Well," she resigned with a small smile, "I guess that's _one_ use for it." Teala smiled back, encouraging her to continue. "But the reason i flash so much skin is because it makes me stronger."

"Um... okay, how?"

"Static." Avalon shrugged, continuing when she saw Teala's blank expression. "Okay, I'm a 'Storm Siren,' right?" she air quoted the title. "Any my specialty is lightning, right?" Teala nodded in response.

"Well, I draw my power from the static in the air. Plus, if the static is really thick, it kind of acts like a bat's sonar. I can feel where people are, and I can track their movements."

"So, the more contact you have with air, the stronger you are?" Teala checked.

"Yup. But hey, I'm cool with being Eye Candy. Besides, I've always had a thing for bad boys." Ava admitted, laughing.

"And hey, you're good at it too. I mean, you've been here what, a day and you've already got half the boys drooling over yah? I'd call that a success." Teala giggled.

"Plus," Ava added, "with the boy's busy trippin' over themselves in the field, we totally get the glory."

Teala laughed. Gasping, she asked. "So, we good?"

"One condition." Ava pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and dangled them in front of Teala's face. "You ride with me tomorrow."

"You have a car?" Teala's jaw dropped. "But – didn't Logan pick you up?"

"Yeah, my parents sent the car this afternoon. It's a little something they call _hush money_." Her face darkened briefly. "But we are gonna be styling when we roll up tomorrow." Her face brightened instantly. Her smile was soft. Friendly. Sincere.

"Shotgun." Teala smiled back.

* * *

**Alrighty. Short chapter (only about 1000 words...) and VERY focused on Ava and Teala. They make good rivals, but they make better friends.**

**Chapter 7: 'Ambush' will be up in the next day or so!**

.:

**To quote Scott from 'Turn of the Rogue' (S1E7) "****It's getting kinda hard to tell the players without a scorecard around here****"**

**And so... Your score card =) Now, with added powers feature! **

**Aether** – molecular manipulation – Xalvador

**Alpha **– technopathy – Allen

**Black Cat** – feline attributes and abilities – Kyra (Cloudy-theNightMareQueen)

**Chain** – uses chains to heal wounds / pulls chains from wounds – Lynx (San child of the wolves)

**Decode** – able to decipher any language in any form – Ali

**Hack** – touch-activated technopathy – Natasha (StormyNightengale)

**Rebirth** – reanimation of decaying organics – Alex (Rook2Pwn)

**Smoke** – can turn to gas & emits neurotoxin – Alexander 'Xander' (Shadow Hand Zealot)

**Stealth** – invisibility, can stick to walls – Kane (Mavrik Zero)

**Tempest** – storm manipulation – Avalon 'Ava' (Ember Ice)

**Zephyr** – wind manipulation – Teala (Darkness' Forbidden Scribe)

**.:**

**In the meantime, here are the yet-to-be-introduced members of the new teams!**

**J-Crew**

Pixie – Melanie 'Mel' (InTheRainwithoumyumbrella)

Scathach –Ruby (shatteringstar)

**Brotherhood's 'Hoodlums'**

Darkness – Conrad (Blue-Red-Ninja)

Frost Bite – Jay

Ink – Daniella (keeprockin'inthefreeworld)

Mist – Misty

Matrix – April (All Knowing 1)

Phantom – Miranda

**New Acolytes**

Energizer – Alexis 'Lexi' (fantisyfan1999)

Gravatatia – Trista

Mr. Matrix – Gregory (Dracarot)

Solar – Jay (X-27)

**Hellions**

Aura – Haruko 'Haru'

Indigo – Indigo 'Indy' (fantisyfan1999)

Lightwing – Skylar 'Sky' (fantisyfan1999)

Mimic – Ella

Nymph – Dorthea (Wisdom Jewel)

Shadow Soul – Shane

**Solo/Unallied**

Aqua – Jules

Energy – Benjamin (WisdomeJewel)

Polemos – Jared (capricorn66)

Witnes – Brandy (WisdomeJewel)

Yddath – Erwin (Belfagor)


	7. Ambush!

**And, as promised, here is the second chapter! (Well, technically seventh but who's counting?)**

**Keeprockin', SHZ, Belfagor, AlyCat and Trista: Thanks so much for your reviews of 'Draw'**

**Also, a special thanks to SHZ, Keeprockin' and Shep for your totally sweet reviews of 'iDream Danger' it was your reviews that really inspired me to get these two chapters out =D**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Ambush**_

Monday morning came sooner than many would have liked. At 3 am, sirens and strobe lights burst into existence throughout the Xavier institute.

In the south hall, chaos reigned. Dazed and confused recruits were trying their hardest to determine what was happening, while Teala was attempting to coax Kyra from under her bed, where the girl had vanished with a yowl.

Lynx did not appreciate the wakeup call any more that his new teammates and was rudely voicing his opinions in the hallway, clad only in a pair of dark grey boxers.

"Chain, what are you doing in your underwear?" Kurt's accent did nothing to hide his amusement. "The Mansion – The Professor wants everyone in the debriefing room, in uniform, in two minutes. This is a level five emergency. The others are outside trying to contain the situation, but they need help. NOW." The demonic looking teen worried.

"Yo, Chain!" Xander, Lynx's neighbour, threw him a set of clothes. "Suit up man. It's time to go!" Xander was fully dressed in his uniform, casting a mildly disapproving look at the other boy's boxers before he began pounding on doors. A few moments later, all 10 members of the J-Crew were assembled around Kurt.

"Grab on!" He instructed, teleporting them into a large silver room where Xavier and Jean waited.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked, shaking off the last dregs of sleep.

"Outside." Jean reminded him. "It seems the majority of the attack is focused from the east. The X-Men and the New Mutants are out there." Jean explained.

"Well – let's go help them out!" Kyra said eagerly.

"No Cat." Natasha shook her head as she entered the debriefing room, adjusting her palm-less finger gloves. "You and the rest of the crew are taking the west boundary. The scanners have picked up a number of infiltrators in the woods." She explained.

"Will you be coming with us?" Ali asked eagerly.

"Not today Decode. My time is better served here. " Natasha apologized.

"Indeed. Hack will assist me in re-establishing the security systems. Alpha, see if you can bring any of the drones online while you're in the field." Xavier explained.

"Alright Juniors – this is the real deal! Take your comm. units before you head out. Also, two of you will carry panic buttons. These are to be your last resort," Jean explained, "pushing one will call a squad of seniors to your aid."

"But don't use them unless you're out of options." Natasha stressed, "right now, the east teams have their hands full."

"Got it." Xander took one of the panic buttons, tossing the other to Allen. "You take the other." Allen nodded, catching the device easily.

"Now go. The western wall cannot wait." Xavier urged. "Do not forget to work as a team."

"Got it!" Alex gave a mock salute before disappearing with his comm. unit.

* * *

"Alright J-Squad, lets regroup and devise a plan." Xander took charge when the team reached the west lawn.

"We're blind" Chain growled, looking at the mass of trees before him.

"Not totally..." Kyra ventured, "I grabbed this, and I can see in the dark." She gave a toothy smile, holding up a map of the grounds.

"Okay – we need to split up." Xander directed.

"Hold up." Chain objected, "Who made _you_ leader?" he demanded.

"I've been here longest; I've seen how these things work." Xander argued, "I just stepped up." He growled.

"Let's split up into teams." Ali became the voice of reason, "smaller groups, each with a specific section of terrain or objective, each with their own leader. That way, we can have a few heads working together."

"Good thinking." Xander encouraged her. "And we'll need a scouting squad. Two attack squads minimum." He decided.

"Three attack squads. Three squad leaders. And Alpha." The 15-year-old countered. "You can take one member from each team as a scout."

Xander nodded, seeing the reasoning. "Alpha, take helm." He instructed, passing the map to the technopath.

"Three teams of three." Allen nodded. "Chain, Decode, Cat; you're Beta Squad. Smoke, take Rebirth and Zephyr. You'll be Gamma Squad. Delta Squad: Aether, Tempest and Stealth.

"Chain, Smoke, Aether. You're captains. Smoke, I want –" Allen was cut short by Teala's interruption.

"Soundin' a little sexist there buddy." She commented, "why'd you not let any of the girls play captain?"

"Zeph – not the time!" Kyra hissed.

"Alright," Allen ignored her, "Decode –"

"NO!" Both Teala and Chain objected.

"Chain is short sighted, but a little responsibility may be good for him." Teala acknowledge. "And no, b'fore you go running your mouth, I wasn't talking 'bout me either. I'm talking about Tempest." Everyone looked on, stunned, having missed the pair's earlier truce. "Temp is better than a radar out there. The air is like, mega high in static. She'll do good." Teala promised.

"Aether?" Allen asked reluctantly.

"Give the girl a shot." Xlavador shrugged.

"Okay, listen up people. We work on Alpha frequency. Captains, can I see your comm. units please?" obediently, they handed the small earpieces over. "Captains are on Omega frequency. You can hear them" he pointed vaguely at the other members of the team, "but they can't hear you unless you hold this" he indicated a small button on the ear piece.

"Smoke, you, Cat and Stealth will make up Zeta team, our scouts." Allen pressed, "DO NOT ENGAGE. Let's figure out what we're fighting before we fight it."

"Hey genius, you missed a letter." Chain retorted.

"Alright. Fan out – Beta, North flank. Delta, South. Let's do this, and let's do it right!" Allen cheered, ignoring Chain.

"_Gamma squad in position_." Xander's voice sung over the comms., speaking to the entire team. "_Cat, Stealth. Center on Gamma once you've established your positions._"

"_Beta squad check. Cat is on her way in Gamma._" Chain cleared.

"_Stealth is on his way in. Delta has secured their rendezvous._" Ava was professional as she cleared her report.

"_Smoke. Move out with Zeta team._" Allen responded.

As per orders, Xander, Kane and Kyra fanned out to sweep the woods. Kyra relied on her agility and reflexes, while Kane became invisible and Xander shifted into his gaseous form.

Cat leapt lightly from branch to branch, her eyes adjusting easily to the pre-dawn gloom.

Something moved in the shadows.

She became instantly alert; stalking the soft rustling.

A figure clad all in black slunk amidst the trees. A mask coving his face and a night vision visor over his eyes.

"_I don't see any weapons._" Kyra hissed into the comm. unit, "I'd bet my new shoes that we're dealing with Mutants."

"_Okay_." Allen replied. "_Let's get umbers. Remember Zeta team; do not engage_."

"_I count seven bogies._" Kane checked in, "_but I can't see the sky and I keep hearing something overhead_."

"_On it!_" Teala responded, "_Three in the skies. Cat; you're right. Definitely mutants. One of 'em has wings_." The catch in her voice was barely audible.

"_I got four – make that five_" was all Kyra replied.

"_Smoke, report._" Allen commanded calmly.

"_I got nine, but one's down. We're looking at 20-some invaders here people._" Xander spoke to everyone before switching back to the Omega frequency.

"_Zeta team, regroup. Report back to your squad leaders._" Allen said calmly.

"_Roger._" Kane and Kyra chorused.

"_I gassed one of them_," Smoke admitted over the comms. "_He's out cold. But you'll never guess who's invading_."

"_H.Y.D.R.A_?" Ventured Ava.

"_The Avengers_?" Chain joked.

"_No one._" Xander ignored them. "_I took his mask off – It was Berzerker_!"

"_It's a TEST_?" Chain spat.

"_My sensors aren't picking up any signatures on the east lawn. Tempest_?" Allen looked for confirmation.

"_Nothing_." She confirmed.

"_You mean they woke us up at 4 am for TRAINING_?" Raged Chain.

"_Apparently_" Allen sighed. "_Alright, let's keep this quiet. Don't tell the others: this is a chance to prove ourselves. Let's show 'em what we're made of_."

Allen switched back to the main frequency, fibbing their find to the other Juniors. Explaining that it was imperative they not remove the intruder's masks and that they were to be taken as hostages, no sever or life-threatening injuries. Dismissing the team, he settled in to watch the battle, bringing the defences up and arming them while he waited.

* * *

Ava took a calming breath, feeling the air rounder her for movement. Sensing none, she turned to her charges. "Stealth, you counted seven in our sector?" She confirmed.

"Yea."

"Okay. We work together." She directed, "focus on the same target. We'll overcome them together then move in to aid Gamma and Beta teams."

"Okay" a muffled 'bamph' was almost entirely obscured by Xlavador and Kane's chorus of agreement.

Ava tensed, looking up. A figure was falling quickly over their heads. "Crap – HEADS!" she yelled. "Scatter!"

Xlavador and Kane both leapt backwards, but Ava was stuck, her feet somehow _below_ ground level. "Aether! Can you get me out?" she asked her teammate, panic lacing her voice.

"Yeah!" Xlavador nodded, charging towards her. "I hope" he added under his breath.

Ava and Kane turned their attention back to the problem at hand, the mutant who was now perched above them.

_Nightcrawler_ Ava figured, _and Shadowcat must be around here too..._ she glanced around cautiously, unsuccessfully trying to spot the phaser. Instead, she fired a heavy bolt at the masked figure above, missing as he teleported away. "Thanks" She smiled at Xlavador, who had managed to pull her feet above ground level.

"No problem." He boasted.

"Vat gives?" complained the teleporter, reappearing to find another amaranth bolt aimed at his face. Lunging to dodge the bolt, the intruder tangled himself in a lasso, which cinched around his waist.

"Nice work." Ava commended Kane, who was holding the lasso tight.

"Um... not to distract you all or anything, but how is this gonna hold him?" Kane asked, placing his weight on the rope.

Their opponent's eyes widened and he stopped struggling, the Delta team leader mentally kicked herself. She dove towards the figure, but missed as he teleported away. Landing face-first in the dirt, shed cursed. "Smoke, I've got a bogie for you – sector three" she growled into the comm. unit.

"Little busy right now" Xander's reply was grating, tense. "Can you contain him?"

"Unlikely. Alpha?"

"What are we talking Tempest?" Allen asked.

"Teleporter."

"Scanners are online. We'll try zapping him before he knows where he is." Allen promised.

Ava signalled her team to be ready, settling in to wait for the reappearance of the teleporter.

* * *

In sector two, all hell had broken loose. Xander and Alex were outnumbered on the ground, while Teala was locked in a vicious battle of wills with another mutant in the sky.

A small swarm of assailants converged on Xander and Alex's position. The pair fought viciously, watching each other's backs. Alex had just formed a large panther from the dead plant matter when, in a blinding purple flash, they melted into the trees, which began to disintegrate.

"What the!" Xander cried, shocked, 'You doin' that Rebirth?"

"It's not me!" Alex insisted through gritted teeth.

A haunting laugh echoed from just beyond the growing circle of decay.

"Rebirth, no!" Xander called after his teammate as the other boy and the large panther went tearing into the woods towards the laughter. "Damnit Rebirth! Get back here!" He yelled to the empty woods."Zephyr!" He practically yelled into his comm. unit, "You gotta get down here. Something's going down and Rebirth just took off."

"I'm a little – ugh – tied up Smoke!" Teala bit back, trying to free her arms from where they were pinned to her sides so she could slice her opponent.

"Well, wrap it up." Xander ordered, shifting into his gas form as he did and hurtling at two attackers who had appeared from the woods. He quickly enveloped both attackers in a neurotoxin cloud, trying desperately to subdue them both quickly. One figure clawed at the smoke, trying to break free. The ground around the second figure's feet began to bubble and boil.

_Crap! Magma_ Xander realized, hastily letting the first figure go so that he could concentrate himself around the second figure's head. _No way I can afford burnin' out again!_ He concentrated on making his form as dense as possible. For a moment, the ground shook more violently, thin cracks appeared, fracturing the forest floor. Then, everything stopped as the figure slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Your turn!" Xander hissed, wheeling on the other figure, still in the clearing. Before the 'intruder' knew what was happening, he too was passed out on the forest floor.

"Nice kitty." A boy mocked as Alex came crashing through the foliage.

"The hell you doin' man?" Alex raged, looking despairingly at the black death all around.

"Just having a little fun," the boy replied, running a hand down the nearest tree trunk. In the blink of an eye, the tree turned black and died, crumbling to dust.

"Woah!" Alex took a half step back before shaking himself, mentally, he commanded the panther to circle, feinting in and back – just out of his opponent's deadly reach.

While his opponent was distracted by the giant, deadly cat, Alex concentrated building the organics into a large, long-extinct reptile. The stegosaurus roared, catching the assailant by surprise before sending him flying into a tree with a sweep of its massive tail. The boy's head cracked sharply when it collided with the trunk and he slumped down, unconscious.

Alex took a second to reassure himself that the intruder was still alive. Finding a pulse, he turned to head back to Xander's side when he heard Teala's frustrated scream.

"Just let me go you harpy!" she cussed at her opponent.

"Go!" Alex commanded the panther, reconfiguring the matter into a heavy cloud of bats. That taken care of, he headed back to Xander's aid, stegosaurus in tow.

"You come over here and fight me! None of the telekinesis crap!" Teala snapped.

"Watch your – eekkk!" the girl in black shrieked as a swarm of gnats began to dive bomb her head. Her hold on Teala slipped and the Wind Warrior used that opportunity to circle around her opponent's back and knock her out with a blunt air blast.

Teala dove quickly and caught the girl before she crashed through the canopy. Buckling briefly under the additional weight, Teala lowered her charge to the ground.

"Got another for yah." She smirked, watching as Alex's Stegosaurus sent another attacker flying. He went crashing over twenty feet through the trees to where Xander was waiting to give him another gas blast.

"Five down, plus one areal bogie." Xander announced over the comms. "How are everyone's counts coming?"

"Show off" Ava muttered bitterly, "we got two: A magic user and a strongman. Teleporter has managed to evade further detection. We're currently handling an ice user and some guy who keeps trying to hand out business cards" a low explosion rocked the background. "Make those card-shaped bombs."

"Looks like we got miss X-23 on our hands." Decode's voice broke over the comm.

"Decode: what happened to Chain?" Allen asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"He's dealing with the X." Decode replied, "we also go 3 K.O.'s; a shifter, a duplicator and some light's show."

"Keep up the good work teams." Allen congratulated, "Alpha Out."

* * *

Lynx smirked. Each swipe his opponent took at him opened up a new cut, from which he pulled a new chain. The attacker landed one particularly deep slash and Lynx broke into a full-on grin. From the wounds, he pulled two long, thick chains; both of which he sent snaking at his opponent.

Grunting, the clawed mutant caught the caught the chains around his long claws and wrapped the chain tight around his wrist, trying to overpower Lynx himself. Lynx, in turn, flipped high in the air, twisting the thick chains tighter. "Cat!" Kyra appeared at his side. Silently, he passed her the chain from his opposite hand and the pair ran in criss-crossing circles , wrapping their adversary tightly in the chains until his arms and legs were bound tightly to his sides. Decode appeared behind the now helpless intruder and knocked him out by playing a few nerves.

"X-23 is down" Confirmed Lynx, keeping up the charade. "Woah!" his startled voice broke the radio silence a moment later. "Either we got someone with a few high-tech guns or we got someone with laser like powers!" He warned over the comms. "Everyone down!" He barked to his team.

"Make that two! We've got another laser-lover on our hands" Ava panted into the comms.

"We've got one too..." Xander's tone betrayed a hint of his confusion.

"Okay" Allen rationalized. "We've got Cyclops, Havok and..."

"Rogue" Lynx hissed, the realization just dawning on him.

"But which is the fake?" Alpha pondered.

"Well, I've got Havok" Ava rationed. "Double beams. Plus, Rogue would want to keep her hands free in case she decided to tap one of us out."

The others voiced their agreement. It was Smoke who saw the whole picture. "Chain – remember when we were scouting? Cat mentioned a mutant with a night visor?"

"I haven't had anyone with eye wear." Lynx shook his head needlessly before cluing in. "Crap – you mean I gotta deal with Cyke?"

"Use your team." Allen reminded him, "You'll do fine." He encouraged.

* * *

"Stealth! Can you do anything about his hands?" Ava called to her teammate.

"No way – he looks ready to fry me" Kane refused.

"Aether?"

"If I can get close enough, I can phase his hands out of the way" Xlavador promised, already more confident in the limits of his powers.

"Okay. Stealth: Get him in, keep him hidden." Ava instructed, "I'll distract him." She promised.

"Hey hot stuff!" Taunted Ava, sending small blasts of lighting at his chest. "Bet'cha can't hit me from there" She teased. Waiting until he's gathered the energy into his hands and loosed it, Ava saw her opportunity to jump in. She ran forward, flipping gracefully over him and landing squarely behind him. Using his own momentum, She dropped to all fours before he could fully turn about and swung her leg out, sending the unbalanced intruder crashing to the floor. Xlavador was there in a second, encasing all four appendages beneath the forest floor to ensure safety. A sharp crack brought Ava's attention back and she saw a large rock appear in mid-air to land a few feet away.

"Stealth, was the really necessary?" She scolded lightly.

"If I saw yes, will you drop it?"

"Nope" Tempest promised

"Too bad."

With a huff, Ava confirmed, "Down" over her comm. unit. "No sign of the others. Chain, we're bringing in five hostages for you then we'll give your squad a hand" she promised.

"No need. We just dropped our last baddie" promised Lynx. "Rendezvous at the Gamma camp?" he suggested.

"See you in two" she promised him.

"Copy. Smoke: we are headed your way." Lynx relayed the message once more.

"Setting defences to max in sectors 1 and 3. Our bogie count is good, but we still have eight unaccounted bodies."

"Seven." Stealth corrected. "our Laser guy is down"

"Copy. Zephyr: you're on sky watch. How many passengers can you carry?"

"Right now one, two if they're tiny" Teala answered dutifully.

"Take Tempest into the sky with you. Use the winds to keep you up – I want your hands free. As for the rest of you – careful to stay out of the way of Smoke's gas and take 'em out!" He cheered.

"Roger." Nine voices mingled dutifully.

The Beta and Delta teams met up with Gamma a few moments later.

Once Ava had watched the handing – off of her hostages before turning to Teala to take her into the air itself.

The pair had just made the ascent when Teala gasped, nearly dropping Ava. A figure with a large pair of majestic wings. "_Angel?_" she breathed.

"Who?" Ava demanded, holding on for dear life.

"A- Angel. Warren... Warren Worthington III" Teala mumbled, caressing each name before she spoke it. "Mah – well, we've been seeing each other" she concluded.

"I'm sorry Zeph." Ava apologized, firing a thick pink bolt straight at his back.

"Angel!" Teala cried, completely forgetting about Ava. She dove after the mad she thought she loved, catching him and cradling him safely before he could hit the ground.

Ava reached out and grabbed a branch, greatly slowing her decent. She swung down until she could safely jump to the ground.

Teala landed behind her, cradling a body in her arms. Her concern blinded her, making her oblivious to the obvious youth of the boy she held.

The other mutants turned from where they had been battling a mountain of a man, a gorilla and a girl with glowing purple katana.

No one thought until it was too late. Weeping, Teala ripped off the boy's mask, then stared blankly at the semi-familiar face.

"Icarus, you IDIOT!" cursed the katana wielder.

"Woah, Betsy?" Kyra recognized the voice. "That means..."

Kyra, Stealth and Ali shared the briefest of glances before they dove at the hostages, ripping masks free left and right.

Iceman... Wither... Jean... Cyper... Daytripper... Cannonball... Jubilee... Wolfsbane... everyone was there.

"What the HELL!" raged Xlavador. "They fuckin' played us!"

"It's called _training_." Lynx scolded.

"You knew?" Accused Stealth. Ava looked sheepish, her head hung a little lower as she looked on. Stealth caught it. "You all knew?" He rounded on the captains.

"Smoke gassed Berzerker" Ava apologized. "We decided to keep it quiet well, because it was clearly meant to be a training exercise. It was obviously planned to utilize the element of surprise."

Stealth opened his mouth to say more, but the gorilla pulled of his head, Revealing a tired looking Beast. "Well, I guess the jig is up." He apologized.

"So is the sun." Stealth grumbled, glancing at the brightening horizon.

"Psylocke, would you please help me move the injured to the med bay for treatment? Colossus, you can escort the Juniors to the Professor's office."

"Well done" Xavier congratulated the teens who trudged wearily into his office.

"Is this some kind of JOKE?" Kane was still livid.

"Yeah – I mean we have school in," Kyra checked her watch, "Like, two hours!"

"I am sorry. But this training exercise was important. It was imperative we test your awareness. You cannot expect Magneto or Mystique's teams to wait until a Saturday afternoon or your summer holidays to attack." Xavier rationalized. "This proved that you could be alert and in motion in minutes."

"Whatever," snorted Kane, "I'm going "to hit the showers."

"Before you go, I would like you to meet Piotr Rasputin, code name: Colossus. He and a former team mate of his have chosen to defect and join us at the mansion. I am sure you will all soon become accustomed to Remy LeBeau, better known, perhaps, as Gambit." The Professor finished dismissively. Enraged, the teens pushed out of the office. Eager to shower and change before breakfast and school.

"Professor." Piotr remarked, his Russian accent strong.

"They will come to terms with it." Xavier assured, watching them walk from his office. "I hope."

* * *

**And there you have it: AMBUSH**

**Perhaps the longest chapter to date. This one was a lot of fun, but a little confusing!**

**Just to clear up and questions, here are the mutant 'invaders' by sector (note: all are Marvel Cannon; some may not have appeared in the Evo Universe, but none of these are OCs )**

**1**

Cyclops

Wolfsbane

Jubilee

Multiple

Wolverine

Storm (Unseen)

**2**

Wither

Psylocke

Cypher

Magma

Jean

Rogue

Colossus

Beast

Cannonball

Berzerker

**3**

Icarus

Shadowcat

Nightcrawler

Gambit

Iceman

Havok

Sunspot

Daytripper

**... Hmm, I feel like I'm missing 2 characters. But I can't figure out who =S oh well... you get the idea =3**

**Now, your score card =D**

**Aether** – molecular manipulation – Xalvador

**Alpha **– technopathy – Allen

**Black Cat** – feline attributes and abilities – Kyra (Cloudy-theNightMareQueen)

**Chain** – uses chains to heal wounds / pulls chains from wounds – Lynx (San child of the wolves)

**Decode** – able to decipher any language in any form – Ali

**Hack** – touch-activated technopathy – Natasha (StormyNightengale)

**Rebirth** – reanimation of decaying organics – Alex (Rook2Pwn)

**Smoke** – can turn to gas & emits neurotoxin – Alexander 'Xander' (Shadow Hand Zealot)

**Stealth** – invisibility, can stick to walls – Kane (Mavrik Zero)

**Tempest** – storm manipulation – Avalon 'Ava' (Ember Ice)

**Zephyr** – wind manipulation – Teala (Darkness' Forbidden Scribe)

**PLEASE Review =) It makes me write faster – although it will be a while before you get a new chapter – I have all my final assignments and exams in the next month and a bit and need to get crackin' on my work!**

_**X3 Emmy X3**_


	8. Jitters

**First things first, a bit of clarification. I had a couple people question the reality of the J-Crew beating up all the senior students at the Institute. No, they aren't all super powerful, but do you remember some of the DR simulations? Like the one in episode 7 'Turn of the Rogue' (I'm using that one a lot...) where Storm was a security guard around the building where 'Rogue' was being held? She didn't use her powers because it was to train the younger kids. That's what this was – a training session to teach the kids to work as a team and show them that they could accomplish something. Everyone was given explicit instructions to not use very much power (say, 50% or so) and to allow themselves to be overpowered.**

**Had the J-Crew been Brotherhood members facing the X-Men not only would they have been up against a remarkably smaller power, but they would have had their asses promptly handed back to them, maybe getting a lucky shot or two in first.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love all kinds of reviews and REALLY appreciate criticism. It helps me grow and helps me hone my writing =)**

**Here's something to tide you over while I get through my cram week and my first exam.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Jitters_**

10 minutes outside of Bayville stood a large, elegant manor house. Green, rolling lawns were ringed with a high, sculpted iron fence, hidden amongst a perimeter of oak trees. High security sensors were barely visible around the wrought iron gate.

A sign reading _M.A. Preparatory_ stood a few feet off of the main drive in a thick patch of ivy. The drive itself wound lazily through the gates and across the lawns, curling around at the front doors. A line of black Lincoln town cars stretched down the drive, purring as they idled. A sleek white Lotus Elise sat in the open garage in stark contrast.

Inside was just as elegant as out. At first glance, it was impossible to tell that it housed a group of teenagers. However, upon closer observation, subtle clues began to pop out. Sodas sat in the fridge while chips, cookies and other salty snacks were stocked in the cupboards. Video games were stacked neatly in the Rec. Rom, surrounded by an eclectic collection of teen flicks and gory horror films.

"Now remember" a sultry female voice directed from behind one of the many doors. "Charles Xavier's students will also be at Bayville high, as will a number of other mutants. Be cautious of them: they are unaware of us as of yet, and I should like to keep it that way."

"Yes my Queen." Came a chorus of other voices.

"And beyond these walls, I am Ms. Frost."

The doors opened and a short parade of teenagers wandered out. At their head was a girl with long, lush black hair. Her eyes, the darkest shade of emerald, were cold and cruel. Easily, she shouldered an over-stuffed Dolce bag and stormed out the door.

Behind her, other teens filed out. They all looked normal enough – their hair and eyes all registering in natural tones, save a few streaks of blue or purple rebellion. Even their attire, personal as it may be, seemed normal. Only the high-quality grade of the designer labels each article held hinted that these children could be more than they appear.

In the shadow of the door frame stood a woman. Tall and beautiful, she had flowing pale blond hair and winter-blue eyes. She watched as the children left, a small smile playing on her lips before picking up a smart white blazer and moving to follow them.

"Emma," a man's voice rumbled from within the room.

"Sebastian." She replied with a cool elegance, "I'm afraid I can't stay. I have duties to attend to at the school." A hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, preventing her exit.

"Emma! This is no game." He reminded, "Xavier's brats are not the untrained children they once were. You must proceed with caution."

"I know that!" she snapped, wrenching her wrist free.

"Do not fail us Emma. Even a Queen can be replaced." He reminded her, melting into the shadows.

With a huff, Emma Frost stormed out the door, blazing down the drive a moment later behind the wheel of the Lotus.

* * *

Of the X-Men, Xander was the first to arrive at Bayville High, having sped ahead on his motorcycle. Confidently, he strode into the school, bike helmet tucked under one arm. The atrium was plastered with class lists. Arranged by grade on the walls, the alphabetized lists were printed in an extra-large bold face so they could be read with ease, despite the crowd.

**Telford, Alexander. C: 12-02 R: 216**

Xander had found the senior list easily, so he took a moment to see if he knew any of his classmates.

* * *

Two hulking vans, driven by Kurt and Sam, pulled into the school lot followed by Alex Summers and Betsy in his black sports car. Unceremoniously, the young mutants piled from the vehicles, melting easily into the crowd. Bobby and Jubilee lead their newest teammates inside, helping the find their names on the lists before giving them all a quick tour and pointing them in the right direction.

* * *

With short minutes to spare before the warning bell, Ava, Teala and Kitty squealed into the lot. Ava pulled smoothly into a spot in a strategically tree-free, shade friendly area of the lot, simultaneously raising the hard top. The trio headed casually for the main doors, laughing as they did. They had just stepped into the atrium when –

"Crap!" Kitty swore.

- The warning bell rang.

"Okay, Ava. Take the second left and go to the end of the hall – you'll find the office." Kitty directed rapidly, "Teala, find out what classroom you're in, we gotta hustle!" Kitty pulled her over to the 11th grade lists before quickly checking her own name on the senior lists.

"Lunch!" Teala promised Ava's retreating back before allowing Kitty to lead her to room 214.

"Second left and – ahh, there it is." Avalon murmured, seeing a large sign advertizing 'administration' at the end of the hall. She eased the door open and moved to speak with the receptionist.

Clearing her throat delicately, Ava venture, "Excuse me, Ms... Walden? I was a late registration – they told me..."

"Name." The greying secretary didn't even bother to look up.

"Avalon Bronte." She supplied, "like the writer." She added habitually.

"Date of birth?"

"June 14th." She continued when Ms. Walden didn't, "1993."

"Take a seat." Obediently, Avalon sunk into one of the falsely appealing chairs, gasping softly when she saw a young man step from the room marked 'Principal.'

He was tall, with shaggy brown hair, worn jeans and a black tee shirt. It was not the ruggedness which caught her off guard, but the face, so familiar to her.

It was the boy from the jeep.

"Mr. Alvers." Ms. Walden stopped him, "would you please escort Miss. Bronte here to your homeroom? 132 – English Literature with Mr. Crane." She supplied, handing Avalon's schedule over.

It was not until the door was safely closed behind that that Lance spoke. "You new 'round here?" he asked casually.

"I got into town yesterday." Ava admitted sheepishly.

"Nice..." he searched for something to say. "I'm Lance by the way." He offered.

"Ava." She smiled, glad to be able to put a name to the face. "So... why were you in the Principal's office?" she inquired.

"well, there were a few... _issues_ under the last Principal. A couple of us got expelled. Ms. Frost contacted the boarding house end of last year and offered to enrol us again – clean slate." He shrugged it off, "mean's we're two years older'n everyone, but whatever."

"It was kind of her to offer." Ava supplied, trying to decided why 'the boarding house' sounded so familiar.

"Enough about me – tell me about yourself." Lance urged as he lead her through a maze of halls – clearly taking the 'back way' to class. "Where are you from? Where are you staying now? Why did you move?"

"I'm from Huntington Beach, in California. Two years ago there was an 'incident.' This guy tried to... well, anyways." She flushed. "There was this bright pink flash and next thing I knew, he was on the ground – not breathing. The paramedics got his heart started again, but he spent over a year in a coma. No one really knew what had happened, but my parents tried to hush it up none the less." She took a deep breath, hoping he didn't run off screaming at the next bit. Her mind rationalized that he wouldn't, having seen his outside the institute, he must know what they were. "About six months ago, I found out that a man by the name of Professor Xavier had been trying to get in touch with me for over a year. My parents – prudes – kept trying to send him away. We only spoke on the phone, but he convinced me to come to Bayville – to the Institute – so I could learn to control my powers."

He let the information sink in a moment. "So, you're a mutant?" he started hesitantly, "well – that explains the pink hair." He smirked.

"Its _amaranth,_" she chided, shocking him lightly. "Y-you're a mutant too, aren't you?" she asked, finally realizing why 'the boarding house' had rung so familiar..

"Yea." He conceded, "they call me 'Avalanche.' I'm the leader of the Brotherhood – when Pietro isn't busy power-tripping." He amended.

"So – you're the bad guys?" Ave pressed.

"Naw, we're more or less on your side." Lance assured, "besides, things have been pretty tame since we iced Apocalypse last summer."

"Hmmm," Ava mused absently.

"So, what do they call you?" Lance quizzed.

"That..." Ava leaned forward, "is our class."

"Mr. Alvers! You are _LATE_." The man, like the voice, was an American stereotype of the British. Tall, well dressed, and more than a little pompous.

"Sorry Mr. C, giving the newbie the 'grad tour'" Lance said with a mocking flourish, "Principal's orders."

"Take your seats." He pointed to a pair of seats in front of one another by the window.

The pair moved obediently to the seats, Avalon waving at Amara, whose smile faded when she saw Lance. Ava shot her teammate a questioning glance before sliding into her new seat.

"Conrad! Hey man!" Lance greeted the boy sitting beside Ava.

"Hey." He replied, looking up with eyes as dark as coal.

"Conrad, this is Ava." Lance gestured to the mocha-hired girl in front of him. "She's new to Xavier's." Conrad's eyes seemed to brighten, but anything he may have said was interrupted by Mr. Crane clearing his throat, ready to start the lesson.

* * *

Teala was doodling on her page, ignoring feeble old Mr. Rushe, her new history teacher.

In the center of her notebook, a large heart entrapped the elegantly scripted _Angel and Zephyr._ As she absently scrawled hearts and swirls on the page, her mind wandered back to May, when she had first met the handsome young heir to Worthington Labs.

_Storming off, Teala glared over her shoulder at the New Mutants. 'Show-offs." She huffed, "I can control air – of course I can fly!" without hesitation, she broke into a jog, launching herself into the air from the cliffs edge._

_No one knew she had left._

_Until she began screaming._

_Teala didn't know what had happened. One minute, she'd been gliding in slow, easy circles. The next, she was plummeting to her doom. Above her, she could see the New Mutants arguing amongst themselves. None of them able to do anything._

_As quickly as it had all began, it stopped. She was no longer galling, no longer wild and out of control. A strong pair of arms had scooped her from the air, holding her close against a well-muscled chest as they carried her to safety._

Teala smiled secretly, remembering the events after the scolding she received from Jean and Storm.

_Embarrassed, Teala opted from some fresh air, climbing onto the Mansion's roof. For a while, she just lay there in the sun, blissful in her ignorance._

"_Hey!" she protested as a shadow fell over her, "You're blocking my sun!"_

"_May I join you?"_

_The voice shocked Teala enough that she scrambled into a sitting position. "O-of course." She tried not to gawk at the young man who stood before her._

_Warren Worthington III, known simply as Angel around the Mansion, was only twenty years old. He was easily six feet, with gorgeous blond hair, glowing in the sun, his blue eyes bright with concern._

"_How are you feeling?" his voice reflected the concern in his eyes._

"_Embarrassed." Teala admitted. "I mean – I'm Aerokenetic and I can't fly? What's that about?"_

"_Would you like to?" Warren asked._

"_Yes!" Teala jumped at the idea, "I mean, even Shadowcat cat fly – kind of..." She broke off, thinking of how Kitty had recently perfected her air-walking._

"_Would you like me to teach you?" Warren offered again._

"_Yea!" He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "please!"Warren smiled back at the teenager, who was beaming with excitement._

_They began their lessons that day, and in two weeks, Teala had perfected her flying. Despite this, the pair continued to meet in secret two or three times a week just to talk and enjoy each other's company._

Teala's cell phone picked that moment to vibrate, pulling her from her memories and causing her to smile even brighter.

**W- meet me tonight, 8 pm**

The bell rang, signalling the end of first period, before she could reply. Glancing quickly at her schedule, Teala gathered her books, joining the heard of students in the hall

**T – can't wait.**

* * *

"Ava!" Amara ambushed her outside the door, towing her into an alcove so they could talk. "Look – about Lance, there's something you have to know."

"He already told me Amara." Avalon rolled her eyes.

Amara was taken aback. "A-about Kitty?" she stammered.

"Kitty? What does _Kitty_ have to do with Lance being part of the Brotherhood?"

"Nothing." Amara heaved a sigh, "Lance is Kitty's ex... they broke up last week." She said softly. Ava just stared.

Collecting herself, the brunette flustered, "I have to get going – math, 3rd floor." She pushed past a sympathetic Amara, waving through a crowd of people.

* * *

Lynx was bored.

He slouched in his desk, tapping his pen impatiently as he pushing his steely hair from his eyes. It was only 9:45 and he was ready to scream after Miss White explained the shortened schedule to the students – again, even though she had also written a reminder on the whiteboard.

**HALF DAY**

**1ST - 9 am – 9:35**

**2ND - 9:40 – 10:15**

**3RD - 10:20 – 10:55**

**4TH - 11 – 11:35**

**LUNCH - 11:40 – 12:30**

**MANDATORY ALL SCHOOL ASSEMBLY - 12:45 – 3 pm**

**REGULAR DAY**

**1ST - 9 am – 10:15**

**2ND - 10:20 – 11:35**

**LUNCH - 11:40 – 12:20**

**3RD - 12: 25 – 1:40**

**4TH - 1:45 – 3 pm**

Lazily, Lynx looked around the room, wondering if he knew anyone in his stupid – he checked the board – _Politics_ – class.

There was Betsy Bradock playing 'perfect student' in the front row. Her long black hair was streaked through with violet so many times it looked natural. _Maybe it is._ Lynx though, pawing at his own metallic locks.

Diagonally behind Betsy sat Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend, who was having a clipped conversation with the boy beside her. Lynx didn't recognize him, but strained to catch their conversation.

"... Geeks going to learn, we're the better team?" the boy spoke abnormally fast.

"Then why have Kurt and his team beat you so many times? Even the newbies could beat you jerks." She hissed.

The boy shook slightly, his perfectly slicked white hair becoming slightly less perfect through the motion. "Only because Lance is so torn up over your stupid Kitty."

"Watch it Pietro."

"If he was back to normal, no way a bunch of armatures could rock us."

"Careful Speedy, I'll see you eat those words." Amanda promised, "one day."

The boy, Pietro, opened his mouth to reply but Miss White spoke first. "Miss Sefton, Mr. Maximoff, would you care to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

"Oh, Pietro was telling Amanda how much he's love to have in-class elections." Sniggered Bobby from a few seats over.

"Yeah, Drake, you'll be my secretary when I win, right?"

Pietro's accomplished smirk was wiped off his face when Miss White explained, "What an excellent idea! Elections begin next week." She announced, noting it on the board.

The class let out a collective groan. Amanda laughed as Pietro sunk deeper into his seat.

* * *

Before the 3rd period bell had rung, Xalvador had been excited for history class. Now however, he wished he could be anywhere else, the Danger Room even.

In his opinion, nothing was less interesting than 20th century history.

Tuning the petit, greying woman, Mrs. Harte, out, Xalvador used the remaining 30 minutes to catch up on the sleep he had been deprived of that morning.

A small explosion startled the young mutant so much that he woke up with his arms phased into the desk. The bell rang a second later, and Xalvador became aware of two familiar figures standing over him. Jubilee and Rhane were staring comically at him while he hurried to phase his arms free.

"Y'ave a nice nap?" Rhane asked in a light Scottish accent.

"I did, thanks." He shot back.

"History not your thing?" Jubilee asked as the trio headed out of the room.

"I love history, but I'm more into the musty stuff – Greek, Roman – you get the picture." He shrugged while his companions nodded.

"The least they could do is talk about the Super Soldier program or Capitan America, now that the mutant community is out in the open..." Jubilee trailed off with a sigh.

"Nay," Rhane shook her head, "It'd make the government look bad, they ain't gonna be talking 'bout that." She reasoned.

"We could always ask Logan." Jubilee offered.

The pair contemplated the idea while Xalvador remained silent. It was not until they reached the end if the hall that he spoke up. "Excuse me ladies, but I must take my leave. I am due in P.E." he said with a mock-cordial tone, turning down one hall while the girls took another.

* * *

Teala was practically vibrating with excitement. She had made it into the Philosophy elective she'd been looking forward to. Roberto and Kane, two of her classmates, were busy talking excitedly a few rows away, but all she heard was Mr. McRea discussing the class syllabus.

That, paired with her 'date' that night with Warren had turned her day from 'bad' to 'extraordinary.'

She couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

Kitty was absolutely furious. She had given Lance her best saunter when she'd passed by him in the cafeteria and _nothing_. He hadn't even looked up from the chick he was talking to.

And that girl – maybe it was the thick, rebellious under-layer of jade green hair under bright blond locks, or her petite, perky 'rah-rah' appearance – but Kitty didn't like her.

And it wasn't just because she was occupying Lance's attention.

She swore.

When Lance did look up from his rebel cheerleader, he attempted to hail someone over, but soon lowered his hand dejectedly. Kitty smirked at his obvious rejection.

Ava broke into Kitty's train of thought, sliding into one of the seats across from her.

"Hey Kit." She greeted hesitantly.

"Hey" Kitty smiled back.

"Kitty, I-" Ava was interrupted by Teala's arrival.

"Oh. My. GOSH." She was oblivious to her interruption, "Guess what?"

* * *

**Muahahah. There. A little bit of a cliffy.**

**But really, you know what they both want to say.**

**Hades – this chapter was HARD to write! First, I had writers block, then I worried it was too boring... What do you think? Honestly?**

**I know we didn't see a few characters – Allen is 18, so unless I'm told otherwise, I'm going with the theory that he's already graduated. Ali, Kyra and Alex will all make an appearance in the next chapter – I just didn't want to drag out the class stuff too long.**

**I did introduce a few new characters. Emma for one, and we caught a glimpse of the Hellions (I wonder who that black-haired diva was...)**

**A bit of an intro to Betsy 'Psylock' Bradock, and Amara and Amanda finally get some real dialogue.**

**And the Brotherhood – couldn't be too long before their handsome faces graced out presence, eh?**

**Lance, Pietro and Conrad, who belongs to blue-red-ninja**

**Don't forget your favourite X-Men!**

**Aether** – molecular manipulation – Xalvador

**Alpha**– technopathy – Allen

**Black Cat** – feline attributes and abilities – Kyra (Cloudy-theNightMareQueen)

**Chain** – uses chains to heal wounds pulls chains from wounds – Lynx (San child of the wolves)

**Decode** – able to decipher any language in any form – Ali

**Hack** – touch-activated technopathy – Natasha (StormyNightengale)

**Rebirth** – reanimation of decaying organics – Alex (Rook2Pwn)

**Smoke** – can turn to gas & emits neurotoxin – Alexander 'Xander' (Shadow Hand Zealot)

**Stealth** – invisibility, can stick to walls – Kane (Mavrik Zero)

**Tempest** – storm manipulation – Avalon 'Ava' (Ember Ice)

**Zephyr** – wind manipulation – Teala (Darkness' Forbidden Scribe)


	9. Daddy's Girl

**Okay, so a few things to say before we get into chapter 9 =)**

**1) As of now, I will no longer be including a 'score card' at the end of the chapters. Having been inspired by Capricor66 (who just published a new story, 'Team Extramus' featuring Ava and another of my OCs, Jay, as well as characters from the talented Mew Phong and Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) I will be creating a single chapter 'story' to act as your scorecards, that will be updated with the introduction of new chatacters so you have a quick references of everyone's names, powers, aliases, age, hair and eyes (like my cheat-sheet :D)**

**2) Yes! A New Chapter! (and so soon...)**

**3) It's just another filler – and it's short :( But it's important – I promise :D**

**4) All the characters I listed as 'Accepted' as well as Vincent James (aka Virus) who I somehow missed, will be appearing in the story. When they show up depends on their team and when they were submitted. ie: I had two X-Men submitted after posting chapter 3, J-Crew, so they will be introduced a little later on in the story. I need to find a way to smoothly write them in =)**

**It's STORY TIME!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Daddy's Girl**_

Lance Alvers had learned one very important lesson over the summer. When Lorna Dane wanted your attention, you gave it to her.

She actually followed through on her threats.

And Magneto was bad enough to deal with on a _good _day.

Lorna was pretty enough, her eyes shimmered like emeralds when she smiled. Her hair a short layer of blond - that she had left down today rather than braided back in a tiara – and a long, dark jade layer beneath. Lorna had once explained that it was part of her mutation, proven further by the green tips to her bangs. Lance always swore she reminded him of Kitty. They had the same delicate frame and soft features, even sharing the same colouring.

He nodded absently as Lorna prattled on about her classes, grunting appropriately as he watched Kitty sashay by over the shorter girl's shoulder. He missed her. He missed her sparkling cornflower eyes, her laughter, the way her smile could brighten up a room... he really missed her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance caught a familiar flash of pink. Excusing himself from Lorna, he tried to hail Ava over. His hopes however, were quickly dashed when the stormy-eyed girl shot him a dark look, marching over to Kitty's table instead. Moping, he resigned to watch the girls from afar.

The pair was soon joined by a third, an excited girl with dark hair and rich skin, who went bouncing over, barely able to contain her joy.

"Awww, someone loose his Kitty-cat?" Pietro mocked for the umpteenth time.

"Shut it." Lance growled darkly as Pietro zipped away.

The speedster reappeared a millisecond later, across the room with Kitty and her companions.

"Um, like, can we help you?" Kitty asked, slipping into her valley-girl accent in disgust.

"Sure can Kit-Kat. How'd you like to go get stuck in a tree with me?" Pietro asked suggestively.

"How about no." Kitty recoiled.

"C'mon, we can show old pebble-brain how it's done..." Pietro tried to sling an arm around her shoulders, but Kitty phased through it, momentarily catching the boy off guard.

"She said no." Ava's brows knit together as she and Teala stood up, ready to teach the intruder a lesson.

"Problem ladies?" Bobby had appeared, Ali and Kyra in tow.

"Kit, he giving you problems?" Kyra's nails sharpened into claws and one of Bobby's fists iced up.

"Pietro, what did we say about these losers?" Lance put on a cold front as he walked over, joined by Lorna, Conrad and a tall boy with short black hair and deep green eyes.

"Don't taunt the X-Geeks..." Pietro sighed in mock resignation.

"Wow Alvers, can't even come over without your posse?" Bobby sneered.

"The brotherhood sticks together Frosty. Meet a few of our new members." Lance smirked, "Lorna here is Magneto's daughter."

"And daddy doesn't like it when people upset me." Lorna gave a cold smile, her green eyes burning as the cutlery floated a few inches.

"Daddy's little girl." A frown creased Ali's face as she read the situation.

"And this is Conrad and Shane." Lance indicated the green-eyed boy last.

"So much for 'the same side.'" Ava spat. Lance had the decency to look offended, while Kitty looked on curiously. "I think it's time you leave." Ava crossed her arms defiantly, giving Lance the same dark look she had before.

"We were just going." He bit back, turning on his heel and beckoning his team.

"Well, that was... _fun_" Teala groaned.

"I'll say. You ladies okay?" Bobby asked again. Kitty gave an affirmative nod.

"We were going to eat outside – you wanna join?" Ali offered.

"Maybe tomorrow." Kitty promised the younger girl, watching as Ali led Bobby and Kyra out into the sun.

"Okay, so like, what was that?" Kitty asked Ava pointedly a moment later.

"What I was trying to say earlier." Ava began, "I ran into Lance this morning. We're in the same lit class." Kitty waited patiently for the other girl to continue. "I didn't know you two had... history. I didn't want you to think I was – I don't know, 'moving in' on your territory or something." She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Kitty actually cracked a smile. "Lance and I have had so many ups and downs – I don't even know if I care anymore." She admitted.

Ava was sceptical of that, but chose not to comment, turning to Teala instead. "So, what's your big news?"

"This." Smiling, Teala passed over her cell phone. On the screen was a short conversation.

**W – meet me tonight, 8 pm.  
T – can't wait.  
W – change of plans**

**T – ? **

**W – I'll pick you up. Black tie formal.**

**W – that okay?**

**T – sounds perfect. See you tonight!**

"oohhhh – someone's got a date." Kitty teased lightly. "Who is he?"

Teala mumbled a response.

"Who?" Kitty dug for clarification.

"... Warren." Teala blushed.

"As in – oh my gosh!" Kitty gushed. "We are SO hitting the mall after school. In fact –"

Kitty was interrupted by the bell for the second time that day.

" – damn. Guess we're still going to that assembly." She resigned. "Mall, 3 o'clock." She beamed, recovering.

* * *

The auditorium was definitely not big enough. Alex sat with Vincent, his new Chemistry partner, and two of Vincent's friends, Dorothea and Paige. Tapping his fingers anxiously on the armrest, Alex scanned the room lazily, picking out a few of his new teammates amongst the hundreds of students. He was looking towards the back of the room when Ali, Bobby and Kyra walked in, and waved the trio over, introducing them to his new friends.

Vincent Jones was 5'10" with a strong, wiry frame. He shook his wild brown hair from his rich green eyes as he offered the newcomers a smile and a hand to shake.

Paige, who sat beside him, was shorter than Vincent, but could still be considered tall. She had choppy, shoulder-length hair with blunt bangs that was the colour of wheat stalks and eyes like grass. She spoke quietly with a backwoods drawl, but seemed very sweet.

Dorothea, the shortest of them all by a few inches, was last. She had a mysterious air about her, and an almost exotic beauty. Her dark slate hair reached her shoulders, a couple of choppy lairs framed her face, bringing out the grey of her eyes.

After a few friendly words, the auditorium lights dimmed and the principal walked onstage.

Ms. Frost talked for almost two hours. She introduced herself and her new 'no tolerance' policy towards violence and something she called 'genetic discrimination.' She spent some time reminding the students of the school rules and going over the upcoming events.

"Next Thursday, the Bayville Hawks Football team will have their home opener, so I expect everyone to come out and cheer the boys on to victory! Friday, we will have our home-coming dance. Tickets are free with the purchase of a ticket to the home-opener, and are $10 otherwise." She waited for the excited chatter to die down before moving on. "And now, I would like to speak of something of a more personal manner.

"As some of you may know, before coming to Bayville, I was headmistress of a Preparatory school in Boston. Over the summer, the school lost most of its funding and was forced to close until funds could be raised to re-open.

"When I moved schools, a number of the students chose to come with me to Bayville. I would like to invite them all onstage for you to offer them a warm welcome.

"Students, when I call your name, please come forward." She paused dramatically before proceeding. "Indigo Black!."

The girl was clearly of Native decent, her skin a soft woodsy tone. She wore her hair long, the black and dark blue mass tumbling gracefully to her waist and swaying as she climbed the stairs. Her dark blue eyes were framed by long lashes, and the scar on her left cheek was so pale it was barely visible at a distance. She was dressed simply, in a purple tee and a dark pair of jeans, but standing alone on the stage, looked like she could have ruled the world.

"Skylar Black."

There was no doubt that the two were siblings – Skylar shared his sister's hair and eyes, though he tried his best to hide it. Even inside, Skylar was dressed in a ball cap, a long dark black overcoat, and a dark pair of shades.

"You think he's blind?" Kyra hissed quietly.

Before one of her companions could respond, Ms. Frost proceeded, "Marie-Ange Colbert."

A young girl scurried onto the stage, stuffing something in her pocket as she did. She was small, her frame quite petite, and she glanced at the floor as she stood beside Skylar and Indigo. She was pale, the kind of pale you only get from avoiding the sun as often as possible. Her long, dark hair didn't help the tone of her skin, nor did her eyes, a shade of green so dark it looked almost black.

"Selene Gallio."

Selene was Marie's opposite in almost every way, although in looks, they could have been twins. Her long black hair was lush and shiny, her emerald orbs cold and bright. She stood tall, holding her head almost haughtily as she floated onto the stage. She was dressed better than any of her companions, even from a distance it was clear that her wardrobe was all high class designer labels.

"If she's got so much money," Ali wondered in a hushed tone, "why'd she come to Bayville?" she voiced her teammate's own curiosity, oblivious to the silent trip on Alex's other side.

"Paige Guthrie."

Alex's startled choke was echoed from a few rows ahead. Sam, who was better known as Cannonball around the institute, spun around so fast, Ray and Roberto grabbed his arms to prevent him from propelling over to where Paige was standing quietly and slipping to the front.

"P-Paige-y?" Sam tripped over his words, startled as he watched his little sister join the four students on the stage. Having come from a big family, he had found it hard to keep track of all his siblings when he moved from Kentucky to New York. He had started crying when Jay showed up on the door of the institute, two large wings sprouting from his back.

News that Paige had moved to town without telling him had cut Sam, and he sat slack-jawed, staring at his now grown-up baby sister for the rest of the assembly.

"Dorothea Hou."

Alex managed to keep his composure when the second of his three new friends stood and shuffled to the front, instead raising an eyebrow at Vincent, still seated beside him, wondering quietly if he would be the next student called.

"Ella Hughes."

Another young girl skipped up to the stage, purple highlights standing out in her straight brown hair as she hopped under the stage lights. Her eyes, the same dark brown as her hair, sparkled with mischief as she looked out into the crowd.

"Angelica Jones."

A bubbly red-head went to stand beside Ella, batting her lashes playfully as her jade coloured eyes shone brightly.

"Vincent James."

Alex sunk into his seat, feeling slightly abandoned by his new friends as Vincent left to join the others.

"Manuel de la Rocha."

Even if Manuel's name had not given him away, it was clear from his features that he was Hispanic. He was tall, with a lean build and a strong gait. His hair and eyes were an identical shade of dark brown, and his hair fell slightly into his eyes. Like Selene, he stood proud upon the stage, unwavering under the hundreds of eyes.

"Monet St. Croix."

Monet had an outlandish beauty, and a strong heritage. Even the way she walked exuded power and important. She swayed her hips ever so slightly, her long black hair swinging hypnotically in sync. Reaching the top of the stairs, she flashed a million-dollar smile at the students still seated, winking one chocolate-toned eye before taking her place beside Manuel.

"And finally, Haruko Sutakomori." Ms. Frost gave a wide sweet of her arms as the final girl, her Japanese features strong, even under her the vibrant auburn, chocolate and gold hues of her hair, slid quietly onto the stage, standing beside Monet in a pair of socks, dragon tattoos spiralling down her arms.

The auditorium filled with polite cheers and a few cat-calls before Ms. Frost ushered the new students off the back of the stage and released the remainder of the school for early-dismissal.

Alex went to his locker, joining many of the other X-Men as he did. The students had all been given lockers in the same hall, coincidentally or not. He waited patiently out of the way as Sam regained his composure, before following the other mutants towards the vans.

Bobby had just lead the group around the last corner before the parking lot when he stopped short. Sam collided with him, and Jubilee tripped over the pair, but most of the other students managed to regain their compose.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little X-Babies." A girl mocked. She was dressed in a black body suit, decorated with blue designs, and her black hair was pulled back, but the blue highlights still stood out as Indigo stood towering over where Bobby lay.

"Aww, Indy, don't start the fun without us!" Skylar jogged up, followed by Vincent, Dorothea, Haruko, and Ella, his bright blue wings spread wide from the back of his light blue body suit.

"Yea." Selene, dressed in a tight black leather corset and boy-shorts, with knee-high black stilettos, clipped into the conversation, leading Angelica, Manuel, Monet and Paige. "We want to play with the babies too." She smirked coldly and Bobby looked up, dread colouring his face.

It was Kurt who came to his senses first, taking charge of the situation. "X-Men, form up! Alex, I need you to find the others. Kitty, Avalon, Teala and Xander should all get to have some fun kicking their butts!"

Alex nodded quickly, understanding Kurt's intention. Stepping back a little from the group, he drew on the decaying matter around him. In such a natural setting, he could make anything he wanted, but he settled on two large dogs. He sent them in what he hoped was the direction of the other X-Men before turning his attention back to the battle. He glance quickly at his clothes – his favourite green jacket and his comfy jeans – and let one last thought cross his mind.

_Why couldn't I have worn something better to fight in?_

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The Hellions are on the scene and ready to – well, raise a little hell =)**

**More action in the next chapter (yay!) So stay tuned. It should be up if not next week, then the week after!**

**Before you go, please, please, please review? I hate begging for Reviews, but I love getting them (even the not-so-nice ones!)  
I'm writing this story as much for all of you as I am writing it for myself, so I like to hear that you've enjoyed it or that you think somethings need to be improved. **

**Remeber: Your imput makes me better, which makes the story better, which makes you happy. So reviewing is helping you too. **

**Plus, reviews tend to make me turn around chapters faster (when im not drowning in school work)**

**X3 Emmy X3**


	10. Fires of Hell

**Honest – You are so right. I feel like such a beginner looking back at how everyone's been introduced... unfortunately, there are more cheesy introductions to come (but not many! I promise. This SHOULD be the last of the cheesy introductions... I hope.)  
Also, I know what you mean about going overboard. The focus here is meant to be on the J-Crew, and as the story progresses, will zone in more on them. Until then, I'm hoping to remove the X-Men as much as I can and only involve the New Mutants when I have to, because it's about a zillion times more likely that the J-Crew would be training and spending time with the other underdogs at the Institute, right? Eventually, I get the feeling the J-Crew will be broken down into two smaller squads, but that could always change... If it does, it will allow for a sharper focus on the newer students. **

**Keeponrockin' – thanks =) I always love getting happy comments, and I'm glad you like the writing. Lorna is... well, Lorna. She's a daddy's girl if I've ever seen one, and I hope that's how she comes across in this =)**

**TristeAlma – I think I may have replied to you already, but I'll say it again here =) Lor's hair just kinda hit me when I was writing... I dunno, but I like it! Also, i have updated the score card, and about half the characters introduced in the previous chapter are cannon, so you can find them there!**

**Fantasyfan – Thanks! I don't think you had given me an alias for Indy, so I appreciate that =) You'll see more of her in this chapter!**

**Everyone, thanks SOOO MUCH for all your patience! I've been going crazy with exams this past week, so it's nice to be able to sit down and just write. **

**Here you go though, the long awaited Chapter 10!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Fires of Hell**_

Selene glowered as she waited backstage, her raven-wing hair whipping back and forth as she paced angrily.

"It won't do you any good." Indigo leaned against the sound box, her arms crossed disapprovingly.

"Shut up Indy!" Selene bristled. "She can't do this to us. I was _Mortified_!"

"You're a teenager – get over it." Indy rolled her eyes expertly.

The sharp clip of heels on hardwood alerted the girls to Emma's arrival moments before the blond woman slipped behind the curtain.

"Hush girls. Let's not let the world hear our plan now, _hmmm_?"

"What the hell was that?" Selene snapped, ignoring Emma.

"An introductory assembly. Really Selene, you must keep your head out of the clouds. And you wonder why I elected Jono and James as captains over you." She tutted, turning on her heel and walking out while the young woman composed herself.

"Get your squad geared up. I want to be in the parking lot before those kids show up."

Indy almost asked Selene if she wanted to put a call out to the three missing members of her team, but quickly thought better of it. "But... Ms Frost said..."

Selene cut her off with a knowing smirk. "It's all about the subtext." She winked, walking out the back door.

* * *

Indigo was just straightening her ponytail when she heard the swarm of voices approaching. Giving her hair one last tug, she stepped into the light.

Three of Xavier's kids tripped over themselves and she sniggered. "Well, well, well," she mocked, "if it isn't the little X-Babies."

"Aww, Shadow, don't start the fun without us." Skylar, her second-in-comand, lead the rest of her squad into the light. Nymph, Mimic, Virus and Aura stood behind her, each wearing a cocky grin.

"Yea." Selene snapped the crop in her hand, leading her own squad in Jono's absence. "We want to play with the babies too."

One of the X-Men began shouting orders, and she cracked her whip again, signalling both teams into action.

* * *

Xander had taken his time leaving the auditorium, and now dawdled at his locker. He anticipated the parking lot would be a mad house, and had chosen leaving late over the possibility of scratching his bike.

As he was packing his books together, a dog ran down the hallway. Xander was oblivious to the sight, and to the desperate scrabbling of claws on laminate as the dog struggled to change direction in the sleek hallway.

It was only when a sharp set of teeth latched onto his pant leg and began to pull that Xander looked down, his eyes widening in realization.

The dog pulled again, more urgently. Throwing his belongings back into the locker, Xander followed the dog, grimacing mournfully as he tugged his motorcycle jacket on.

A few feet ahead of him, the dog yipped happily.

"Why is there like, a dog in the school?" Kitty's clear voice asked.

"I think it's from Alex – the thing almost tore my pant leg off." Xander explained, "I think they might be in trouble." The dog's impatient bark punctuated the statement.

"Two seconds!" Kitty bolted off, phasing quickly into a bunk of lockers next to a code-access maintenance closet. As promised, she remerged quickly, her arms draped in dark fabric.

"Xavier set it up last year." She explained, passing out the uniforms she carried, "as a 'just in case.' You can never be too careful. Plus, some of our clothes don't adapt too well to our abilities." She shooed Ava and Teala, to whom she'd been talking, into the girl's washroom to change.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Ray demanded, trying to fry Indigo.

"It's found them." Rebirth answered, feeling for the dog. "They'll be here soon, I hope." He dove quickly out of the way as Angelica, her body encased in flame, shot a burning funnel at him.

"Chill out hot head!" Bobby quipped smartly, encasing the fire haired mutant in ice. No sooner had he done so then did the ice begin to melt, the water evaporating before it hit the ground.

Kyra had her own problems. She had managed to come face-to-face with Dorothea. Kyra hissed a warning as Dorothea began to shift and change. Her legs melded together, growing longer and longer as they were covered by shiny, black scales, writing into what could only be described as a serpentine tale.

'_She must be 10 feet long..._' Kyra marvelled through her repulsed shudder. There was just something very wrong about a girl who was half snake.

Dorothea's grey eyes turned to slits and her nails grew into razor-sharp claws. Smiling wide, she revealed a small pair of fangs.

"Ick. What do they call you? Scales?" Kyra mocked boldly, "Medusa? Venom?" She babbled to hide her fear, crouching low.

With a dark smile, Dorothea replied, "Nymph." And lunged.

* * *

Selene wasn't doing much of anything, for which Ali was grateful, but she continued to watch diligently, taking note of the small directions the cold looking girl gave her teammates and quickly calculating counter moves.

"Daytripper!" She shrieked quickly at Amanda, who had been watching her boyfriend, rather than her opponent, "the scythe!" Amanda spun on her heel quickly, catching the animated Reaper's scythe hard on a gauntlet.

"Thanks Decode!" Amanda shouted back, turning her full attention to Marie-Ange and her deck of cards.

Ali fidgeted, scanning the area once more, feeling useless. Her hand-to-hand combat skills were more than a _little_ rusty, so she was trying to stay out of the fray.

"Where are they?" she worried, scanning the grounds nervously.

"Decode!" Lynx's urgency managed to draw her attention. A form was rising from the ground in the shade of the school's gym half a foot away. Thirty yards away, Lynx struggled, trying to pull two chains free from where they were implanted in the ground. Decode pulled a neat double-backflip, landing cleanly a few feet back, distancing herself from where Shadow was rising from the shadows.

Alex put a hand out to steady his teammate, not caring that she brushed it off. "They're here." He said simply. Ali followed his eyes, spying Kitty's head peeking through a wall of the gym.

Ava and Xander jogged up from behind them, and Teala took to the skies.

"Dude!" Alex cursed mildly, looking at the latecomers. "How did you both manage to change?"

"Later!" Xander tackled him out of the was as Monet charged.

"I'll keep 'em at bay. Fill us in!" Ava demanded, her hands changed pink with lightning.

"It's the kids Ms. Frost pulled onstage they're mutants. And they're strong." His face was set in a grim line, "I don't know if we can win – they're kicking our asses." He remarked as an amaranth bolt flew over his head.

"Got it." Xander nodded, fading quickly into his smoke silhouette before disappearing completely.

"Psylocke" the voice whispered from a few inches behind the violet-haired mutant's ear. Expertly, she dove into a tuck and roll, popping up right in time to slash at Elle's ankle with a psychic knife, forcing the shifter to revert to her true form.

"What is it Smoke?" she hissed.

"Can you get in touch with Xavier?" Xander's voice was soft and fluid, "we need backup."

"I'm a telekinetic first." She shook her head sadly. "I'm still working with the professor to increase the range of my telepathy. The mansion is too far." She apologized.

Xander materialized just long enough to grimace, before floating softly away towards where Ava was still firing amaranth lightning bolts.

"Temp, I need your cell." Xander held out a hand expectantly as he materialized. Ava rolled her eyes and moved to reach into her pocket, still firing at Monet with her free hand.

She swore. "It's in my bag."

"Damnit... Rebirth?" the boy shook his head. Xander's eyes fell quickly on Ali. "Als?" he asked hopefully.

Ali smiled up at him, bringing out her cell phone and offering it up.

Xander shook his head, "call Xavier. Tell him we need backup, and keep it quick." He advised.

"Got it." Ali nodded sharply, moving a few yards back, away from the fray.

The phone rang once before Xavier answered. "Ali? Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"No – Professor, we have a... situation. We need back up at the school."

"Alex's team –" Ali cut him off.

"Everyone's already involved Professor – these mutants, they're really strong."

"I understand. Allen is on his way. Jean, Scott and Rogue will head out shortly."

"Thanks Profess- eek!" Ali shriek, ducking a blast of radiation Angelica had aimed at her. "I gotta go!" she apologized hurriedly, ending the call.

"Alpha is on his way." Ali reported dutifully rejoining Xander.

"Great!" It was Ava who replied, firing another bolt at Monet, covering Alex, who was building an enormous tyrannosaurus from the decay around him, drawing off of Kevin's destructive wake. "Now, go give Psylocke a hand – Ditto over there is getting to be a bit of a pain." She nodded at Elle as she did.

"On it!" Ali nodded before darting off.

* * *

The Bayville High parking lot was a flurry of activity. The three X-Men teams were slowly being over powered, despite their greater numbers and their best efforts.

Bobby and Amara were throwing everything they had at Haruko, while she juggled a few brightly coloured spheres lazily. Haru was cocooned in an orb of fire and ice, but appeared unscathed. The mocking grin that graced her pale face only encouraged her opponents.

Paige stood triumphantly over Roberto, her body strong and imposing in its organic metal shell. Alex Summers was attacking her mercilessly, throwing everything he had at her as she laughed, brushing his efforts off.

Jubilee had been reduced to a weeping heap at Manuel's feet, while Rahne, in her anthropomorphic form, shook her head before charging. Missing her target, she spun sharply on her heel, launching herself at him again. She tackled him to the ground, rattling his head on the pavement and knocking him unconscious.

The ground began to churn and tremble, throwing all but Jay, Teala and Skylar, who were locked in a merciless battle in the skies, to their knees.

"Lance!" Kitty cried out angrily, 'Lance! Cut it out!" she continued to shout, but her cries fell on deaf ears as she searched wildly for her ex.

"Sorry honey." A handsome boy grinned cockily down at Kitty. His strong Mexican features were accented beautifully by his wild brown hair and deep eyes. "Your boyfriend ain't around."

Kitty stared wide eyed and slack jawed up at the boy, trying to figure out just who he was. "Julio?" she asked hesitantly, remembering a Mutant file the professor had shown her in Cerebro, but who they had been unable to locate. "Julio Richter?"

"'s right." He nodded down at her as he was flanked by two more boys. "Meet Chamber." He nodded to a stoic dirty blond with oddly grey skin, "and Warpath." A hulking boy with straight, black hair loomed over them all. "I see you've already met the res' of our team."

"Selene!" the one called Warpath growled as Selene trembled slightly, "you're dead." He warned her simply.

"Whatever!" She bit back courageously, "can we finish playing with the babies now?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Chamber smirked menacingly, unleashing a devastating psionic energy blast at Kurt, who barely managed to teleport away.

A black van chose that moment to squeal sharply into the parking lot, screeching to a stop just outside the field of battle. The driver climbed out calmly and leaned against the car frame. "You start the party without me?" Allen grinned lazily as two other figures scrambled out after him.

* * *

**I do apologize that this is a little short, but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter, so it didn't get too overwhelming =)**

**Tune into Chapter 11 (up soon!) for the equally cheesy-titled Chapter 11 'Burn Bright' (or something like that...)**

**Finally, in chapter 12 we're going to see the official recognition of the J-Crew, and they're earn their own team name. I have an idea floating around in my head, but I want to hear your suggestion! =) So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, check out the poll on my page and tell me who YOU think is going to be the team's official leader ;)**

'**till next time X3 Emmy X3**


	11. Burnout

**Hey everyone!**

**I apologize in advance for how lame this chapter is. I hit a wall about 3 pages in and was just like, "Okay, we need to move this along..." **

**Also, an apology for those who were expecting to see their OCs in the last chapter. I do my best to plan these out, but the characters have started to take over. Unfortunately, I can't always stick to the plan. When that happens though, you can usually expect someone (or thing) to show up within the next 2 chapters.**

**SHZ – you're right, the narrative is a little confusing with their code-names thrown in there. I've fixed that in this chapter, and gone back and corrected it in the previous chapters. Now their code-names are only used when they're being spoken too. The only exception is for characters whose names we don't know.**

**On that note too, I've gone back and fixed Kurt so he doesn't have an accent. It was showing up in some chapters and not in others... the German accent is implied, so we'll just leave it at that.**

**Also, a big shout out to all my readers and reviewers – this is as much for you as it is me :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Burnout**_

Jubilee was still composing herself when the van pulled up, wiping her eyes furiously.

When two girls joined Allen beside the car, she jumped up and ran to them. "Ru-Scathach!" she corrected herself, wrapping her arms tightly around the other girls stomach.

"Um... hey Jubilee..." the red head greeted uncomfortably, not used to such affection from her teammates.

"Welcome back Ruby." Kurt teleported over, "we missed you around the mansion."

"Pixie was a hard find." She shrugged. "So, what's the deal?" she asked, staring at the raging battle before them.

"Ambush." Kurt shrugged simply, "they're pretty tough."

"Then we have to be tougher!" Bobby remarked, shifting so he stood between Kurt and Haruko, his back to his teammate.

"The Brotherhood finally buff up?" Ruby ask casually, discreetly hunting for Quicksilver in the masses. "I know Pietro said they'd found a few newbies..."

"Nein." Kurt shook his head almost sadly. "A new group entirely. Transferred in from a privet school."

"And no one thought that was suspicious?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It was the first day, no one really knew until the assembly." Bobby defended, ice flying from his frozen fists.

"Look, " Allen interrupted. "If they're as strong as you say they are – and as strong as they look for that matter – we need to be fighting. Not talking." He looked above him to where the newest recruit was hovering nervously, her pink hair bright against the quickly greying skies. "Pixie!" Her gossamer wings faltered a second before she regained her stead pace, looking at Allen. "Go see if you can help Black Cat." Allen pointed to the auburn haired feline.

"I... I'll try." She blinked her eyes – pink-on-black – before flying off. She dove at Dorothea, glittering pink dust falling from her wings settled over the Naga. Almost immediately, the creature began to claw at the air above her head. Black Cat, seeing an opening, rushed in. She landed a few good swipes before Dorothea became wise and roughly backhanded her. Black Cat flew backwards, colliding hard with a tree before crumpling down, hey eyes rolled back.

Pixie's eyes grew wide in fear as she rose a few more feet in the air.

Dorothea reared up, balancing on the tip of her tail and extending to her full 10 feet. She swiped angrily at the air, catching Pixie around the ankle. The petit X-Man dropped her glittering, hallucinogenic dust all around, streaking Dorothea's dark grey hair pink. However, her efforts had no effect. The Naga's mind was set and nothing could derail it. Hissing angrily at the frightened girl, Dorothea threw Pixie roughly next to Black Cat. Her wings flapped furiously, by Dorothea was stronger, and Pixie's head cracked against a tree branch, knocking her unconscious next to Black Cat.

* * *

Kurt, Allen and Ruby split up. Ruby turned to face Julio, trying to calm him down as the earth buckled more fiercely. "Rictor... Rictorrrr..." Her voice was honey-sweet as she whispered his name, drawing him closer, pulling him deeper as she wove her magic. Slowly, the earth began to calm. The buckling subsided, and all was still. Ruby heaved a relieved sigh. She knew the solution was only a temporary one, but so long as no one provoked the lulled mutant, all would be fine.

* * *

Xalvador and Monet were locked in a grappling match. Neither had managed to gain the upper hand, and neither was willing to back off. Of the pair, Monet was the worse for the ware; whenever she came close to overpowering him, Xalvador would just phase through her body, causing Monet to topple roughly onto the pavement. Sam took this opportunity to attack, sometimes pile-driving the dazed girl, others, just pouring everything he had into his punches, taking all his anger and confusion out on his sister's teammate.

* * *

Kitty watched with a frown. They were losing – that much was obvious. Her teammates were giving it their all, but they were barely making a dent in the Hellions.

"Nightcrawler!" she waved her demonic team mate over, whispering something to him.

Kurt nodded and teleported away, returning a moment later with Betsy.

"Psylocke," Kitty was all business, "can you round up Iceman, Havok, Alpha, Stealth, Smoke, and Tempest?" she ticked each person off her fingers as she rattled off the names.

"Of course." The violet streaked telepath replied, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Bobby was the first to appear, with the others falling in quickly behind him. Steal appeared last, blinking into existence beside Alex Summers.

"So, what's the plan?" Alex spoke up.

Kitty and Kurt exchanged a glance, before launching into their plan. Everyone nodded along. Half way through, Kitty balked. "Psylocke, can you get Wither over here as well please?" She sighed. Kevin gave them all a quizzical look, and kept casting glances over his shoulder at the battle.

"What do you need?" He asked, as Kitty started from the beginning, catching him up on the plan before rounding it all out.

Once everyone was agreed, they split up once more. Xander quickly changed form and Kitty was careful to grab Kevin's sleeve as she phased them underground. Kurt and Bobby vanished with a puff of smoke, and Kane took Ava's hand before the pair simply disappeared. Alex, Betsy and Allen split up, each destined for a different target.

* * *

"Hey Grease ball!" Ava's disembodied voice taunted Warpath. "Take a friggen shower!" As she appeared, so too did an angry little thunder could. With a smirk from Ava's Rosy lips, the downpour began.

Warpath bellowed in rage and charged. Ava vanished again, hurrying away, trying not to yelp as Warpath clipped her leg. Ava, with Kane's aid, stayed invisible as she danced in a wide circle, firing bright bolts of lightning at Warpath. Her opponent quickly grew enraged and stood centered in her circle. He picked up a large chunk of rock that Julio had shaken loose and tested the weight.

He waited silently, tracing Ava's motions and deciphering her pattern.

Thrice counter-clockwise, once clockwise and a quick hop back, then again.

And again.

And again.

If Ava was one thing, she was predictable.

Warpath waited, counting. He would get her when she hopped back to counter-clockwise. "one... two.. three.." Warpath breathed, "one..." and heaved the stone.

Ava yelped as the rock raced towards her, dropping quickly to the pavement and covering her head. Kane was not so lucky. Having been tucked behind Ava, he was unaware of the rock until it knocked him upside the head and landed him flat on his back. Blood began to pool under his head as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Kane!" Ava shrieked, crouching over her team mate. Stricken and fumbling, she managed to find a pulse. It was there, strong and normal. He was going to be fine. "Rahne! Jubilee!" The pair were trying to help Alex deal with Husk, but were having no more luck. "Can you help Kane?" In the excitement, she had completely forgotten to use their code-names, but at this point, she didn't care. The younger girls hurried over, moving Kane's limp body out of the way and applying pressure to the gash on his head.

"You!" Ava's mood shifted faster than a summer storm, "You could have _KILLED_ him!" Her body hummed with electricity, her hair lashing wildly, her entire being radiating a rich pink light.

A thick bolt split the sky, striking Ava where she stood. Opening her palms, she allowed the energy to flow through her, at Warpath.

The ground around the other mutant exploded and Ava, looking drained, gave a triumphant smirk. Turning away from the settling dust, she moved on.

"Ava!" The cry came from Conrad, Lance's friend. He stood two hundred yards away with Lance, Shane and a handful of other teens. Ava spun around to see Warpath standing tall, shaking his head to clear the dust from his eyes, and charging.

Conrad stepped out of the shadows a few feet away and Ava blasted the ground at his feet instinctually, forcing him to step back.

Next think she knew, Ava was body slammed by Warpath, ploughing backwards into a truck before crumpling to the ground.

With a snarl, Lance's voice rose above the din of the battle. "Looks like it's time to Rock and Roll!"

"No!" The chorus of X-Men overpowered the initial rumbling of the earth.

"Bad move Quaker." Julio gave a cocky grin as the shaking grew more violent. The earth at his feet began to buck wildly and Lance was thrown to the ground, the air forced from his lungs on impact.

* * *

Selene stood away from the main fight, filing her nails in boredom. She heaved an unimpressed sigh as Julio took out one of the newcomers, observing the rest of the battle lazily. There was a Tyrannosaurus trampling around the teens, trying not to step on any of Xavier's brats. One of the newcomers – a girl by the looks of it, was swirling her wrists about, covering Angelica in snow. Selene turned away, snickering, If Angelica couldn't look after herself, let Jono do it.

What she missed, was the two figures raising silently out of the blacktop behind her.

Feeling something touch her ankle, Selene twitch, kicking her ankle out to rid herself of the feeling. A puzzled look crossed her face – the feeling was still there. She looked down, searching for the offending item and her eyes widened as she bit back a shriek.

A hand was wrapped around her ankle, and the skin around it was sagging and fading quickly.

"Lights Out." Kevin snickered as Selene slumped forward in a dead faint.

"Um, she's not like, dead right?" Kitty peeked over his shoulder, "Because I like, don't think the professor would be to happy if..."

"Naw." Kevin waved a hand casually through the air, "She's alive. I just zapped enough of her energy to knock her out.

"oh, okay, good." Kitty sounded relieved, if not a little shaky, as she looked at the motionless girl.

* * *

Xander was really enjoying himself. He was following Indigo around as a cloud of gas, suffocating her a few seconds at a time before she could slink away through a shadow-portal. He had made a game of it – guessing what shadow she would appear in next and seeing if he could get there before she had fully emerged.

This time, he had her. Her breath was laboured and it was taking her longer to slip through her portals each time, the distance decreasing with her fatigue.

_There_ Xander spotted the beginnings of a shadow rising from beneath the large Oak tree and dove towards it, a thick cloud of gas forming around her head before she's even fully emerged.

* * *

_'Bamph'_ Kurt and Bobby arrived with the scent of sulphur, face to face with Chamber.

"Uh, hi?" Kurt chuckled nervously, remembering the blast the mutant has sent his way earlier. Chamber growled, glowing slightly with energy.

"Hey-yah!" a figure streaked by them, spinning Chamber on his heel, sending the blast into empty air. "ohh, someone needs to lay off the sauce. Looking a little tipsy there Zombie." Pietro skidded to a halt, peering at Chamber with a mocking smile. "Betcha can't hit me!" He teased, speeding off.

For a few short minutes, Pietro taunted the grey-faced mutant. He would zip off in one direction, stop in an empty area long enough for Chamber to take aim, and zip away again before the blast could fully form.

"Well, what the hell are you two waiting for?" Pietro stopped behind Kurt and Bobby. "Freeze him!" He demanded, zipping off again before their opponent could take aim.

"Right." Bobby iced up, his hands glowing with blue energy as he aimed at the dizzying mutant, when a red beam knocked Chamber away.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott, Jean and Rogue stood in a triangular formation by his car, poised and ready to attack. "Someone had better start talking, or I'm firing at will." He threatened.

"There will be no need for that Mr. Summers." Emma Frost clicked onto the scene, her head held high.

"And who the heck are you?" Scott challenged, readying his visor to release another optic blast.

"I am Ms. Frost, the Principal at this school. Now, I would like it very much if you would STAND DOWN Mr. Summers." Reluctantly, Scott dropped his arm.

"Mrs. Frost." Amara turned boldly to the Principal. "They just attacked us. Even after you said _no fighting!_" She had always been a stickler for the rules, and Amara was chagrined to see the slow smile spread across the Principal's face.

"No Miss Aquila, I said _no violence _and _no genetic discrimination_. You really must learn the difference."

"Well then, what the heck is this?" Bobby snapped.

"Practice." Emma smiled wickedly, before turning on her heel. "Come now children. We must be getting home." She glanced distastefully over her shoulder. "I suppose you can bring Selene and Manuel. Skylar, give your sister a hand."

Scott stared dumbly at her back, not believing what he had just seen. Grinding his teeth, he surveyed the damage. Nothing was beyond repair – everything could be attributed to the earthquakes from earlier. Strewn amongst the wreckage were moaning figures. Over half of his students were down and injured, a good portion of those had been knocked unconscious.

"Come on X-Men, clear out. I want everyone back at the mansion in 10."

"What about Ava's car?" Zephyr piped up.

"I'll-" Kitty was cut off by a sharp look from Rogue.

"I'mma drive it back to the institute. Kitty, you're ridin' with Scott." The petit brunette pouted, but nodded sadly.

"I'll go get our things" Kitty sighed, disappearing through the wall of the gym.

* * *

**The Scorecard has been updated!**

***Note: I have two different bios for Ruby, so I picked the empathic one (we have a lot of shadow-users)**

**Again, a little shorter than I had hoped, but I think it ties things up pretty well. Emma has officially applied to be the 'big bad'... wait and see what happens.**

**Remember to vote on my profile for who you think will be the J-Crew leader =)**

**Also, from now on, I can't promise anything more than bi-weekly updates (so 2 a month on average.) But I'll keep it as regular as I can!**

**Please take a second to R&R! Your opinions all mean the world to me :)**

**Until next time**

**X3 Emmy X3**


	12. Repercussions

**And the long (LONG) awaited chapter 12, 'Repercussions' has finally arrived!  
A big thanks to LookhowuniqueandwittyIam for becoming my official Beta. You'll see some improvement AFTER this chapter. I felt so bad about taking 2 months with it, I wanted to treat you and get it out before I left on my trip =)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed aswell, I hope you're all still around to read this next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Repercussions**_

Professor Xavier waited calmly on the front steps of the mansion, flanked by Logan and Ororo, having long ago sent Natalie and Hank to prepare the medical bay for the expected students.

The trio held their breath as the first van turned up the drive. It was followed closely by a second van, Alex's sports car, Xander, Rogue and Scott. Allen brought up the rear in the X-Van. The students pulled themselves from the vehicles, helping their injured teammates and carrying the unconscious, filing into the mansion with agonizing slowness.

"Oh my, you poor children – what happened?" Ororo gasped, concerned as she surveyed the grim faces of the young X-Men.

"Everyone is to please report to the medical bay for evaluation." Xavier announced over the noise of the students. "I will meet everyone in the war room at 5 o'clock." He continued, giving Hank, Natasha and Jean an hour and a half to go over and treat the twenty-some students.

Many of the injuries were superficial – minor bumps and bruises. Kyra had a nasty bruise on her hip, giving her a slight limp when she walked, and excusing her from intense training for the week. Ava's shoulder had been dislocated, and she had let out a startling scream when Natasha popped it back in for her, startling a number of her teammates. Roberto's wrist was fractured and had to be bound, but Hank had declared him fit to train. Many of the unconscious students had been roused, only a handful with concussions.

Kane was a different story.

His vitals were fine and his pulse was strong, but he was still unconscious. Natasha had stitched the gash on his head up nicely and proclaimed that it wouldn't scar, but that didn't prevent his teammates from huddeling around him worriedly. Xander and Allen looked on bravely, staying strong while they watched. Lynx tried to look uninterested, but every few moments, a flash of concern crossed his eyes as he looked at the wires that had been attached to the boy. Ali was huddled back a little, a sad look on her face as she inched closer to Bobby for comfort. Xalvador and Alex were having a hushed conversation, to which Kyra would add her opinion every now and again. Ava was a mess. She leaned heavily on Teala as she sobbed quietly, blaming herself entirely for Kane's condition. Scott had come up and put a comforting hand in her shoulder, but she had hastily brushed him away.

"Hank, can you take a look at this?" Natasha beckoned her boyfriend quietly, ushering him away from the J-Crew and to a computer screen. "These are the results of Kane's CT." She kept her tone low, urging Hank to do the same as she pointed to something on the screen.

"The shadow?" Hank's brow creased in concern as he analysed the scan.

"A cerebral haemorrhage." Natasha confirmed.

Hank gave the scans a long look before adding, "It's in the frontal lobe, so there shouldn't be any major repercussions. However, we should keep Kane under close observation." He decided, Natasha nodding her agreement.

"I'd like to run more tests when he's awake." Natasha decided before turning to the huddled team. "Come along children." She put on a false smile, "There is nothing we can do now but wait for Kane to wake up." She said truthfully, "I believe the professor is expecting you." She nodded again to Hank, who turned and ushered the students away gently.

The rest of the X-Men and New Mutants were already seated in the main war-room, a small semi-circular room with rows of tables and chairs on a slight incline, much like a lecture hall. A hallo-projector stood at the very front of the room, Professor Xavier to one side of it. Hank ushered the teens into the empty first row.

"Welcome." Professor Xavier cleared his throat. :it would appear, as you are all by now aware that a new group of mutants has moved to Bayville. It troubles me to admit, I was unaware of this development. However, I have uncovered a great deal of information on these students, and your new principal, since the events earlier this afternoon."

The holo projector flashed and 19 overlapping windows opened in a flurry. One by one, Xavier went through each of the student profiles, touching on the inconsequentials like the new arrivals powers, which only drew the attention of the X-Men not present at the afternoon's scuffle. After speaking about each teenager, Xavier closed their windows until only two remained.

"Emma Frost. She holds the title of 'White Queen' in the Hellfire Club. As far as i can tell, the Hellfire Club is something of an elitist society, training only the strongest mutants. My records show they have expressed an interest in many of you here today. Emma is one of the ringleaders. She expresses phenomenal ability, and has a number of gifts.

"Most formidable is her telepathy. Very few can match her level of control and precision. Emma also has the ability to turn her entire body into living diamond. If my research is accurate, believe that the transformation prevents Emma from using her telepathy – however, if this is the case, it will also prevent anyone from using telepathy on her in this state.

"We can of course, still use this to our advantage."

Closing Emma's window, Xavier turned to the final window, bearing a black silhouette rather than a photograph and a page void of any details. "I have reason to believe that there is another individual involved in these operations. Unfortunately, i was unable to find any conclusive evidence on the subject." Xavier apologized.

"You may all leave in a moment, but first, we have three remaining order of business to attend to." He promised, pressing on. "The furst, we are happy to welcome back Miss Ruby Severn. You have been missed by the New Mutants." Ruby stood up, looking uncomfortable as the New Mutants and X-Men applauded her return.

"Next, please welcome Megan Gwynn, our newest recruit." Megan stood up, her translucent wings clear in the half-light of the War Room. Her face was slightly crimson with a blush and shimmering dust seemed to scatter from her wings.

"Hi" she squeaked nervously, before diving back into the safety of her chair.

"Miss Gwynn will be training with our New Mutants Team." Xavier held up a hand to silence the groans and ruckus from the Junior crew. "Now, if the Junior Crew would please stay behind, you may all be on your way." Xavier dismissed the senior teams, leaving the newest members whispering worriedly amongst themselves.

"First." The Professor began, one the others had vacated the room, "I wish to congratulate you all on your efforts today. You have only been here a short while, but you all show promise and dedication, and you did us all proud today."

"Indeed." Ororo, who had stayed behind with Logan, chimed in, "You children did an excellent job of assessing the situation and reacting appropriately. We could not have asked for more." She gave a motherly smile.

"Due to the imposing threat." Xavier continued, "we have agreed to accelerate your training and make you an active team."

"Cool!" Xalvador interrupted, "Does that mean we get an official name and everything? Cuz you know – I think we should be Team X-Tream."

There were murmurs of approval and excited whispers among the students.

"Yea." Logan said gruffly, "You're the Junior X-Men." Xalvador's face fell at the rejecton. "You gotta do something great to earn a name kid. Maybe one day." He chuckled.

"You will be acting as the New Mutants do, in two smaller squadrons – an attack force and a defensive force. Logan will train the Attack force, while Ororo will oversee the Defense force."

"Two questions." Xalvador raised his hand, "One, can we at least name the squadrons? And Two, who's on what team?"

"If you wish to name the squadrons, you may submit suggestions to Logan for approval." Xavier decided, "Our strike force will be made up of Allen, Alex, Avalon, Teala and Xander. The Defense team – "

"This is bullshit!" Lynx was on his feet, his face clouded with anger.

"Sit your ass down!" Logan growled, snapping his claws out, "Or we'll see how well you can re-attach limbs." He threatened. Lynx looked like he wanted to reply, but thought better of it. Instead, he sat heavily in his chair and crossed his arms in protest.

"As I was saying," Xavier gave Lynx a glance, "the defense team will consist of Alison, Kane, Kyra and Xalvadore. Lynx, you will train with both teams for now, until we decide which team is best suited to your abilities."

Xander waited a moment, assuring himself that the Professor had finished before standing up to address his new squad. "Alright team, I won't – " Logan placed a heavy had on his shoulder.

"Sit yourself down Rook, or I'll do it for yah." He growled, his temper rising.

"I just wanted to give my team a pep talk..." Xander's brows knit together.

"You aint in charge Rook, now sit." Logan pushed his down roughly, and Xander gapped up.

"The hell I'm not!" Xander roared, struggling against the pressure Logan was putting on his shoulder, "I've got the most experience! That's why Scott's fronting the X-Men – same for Bobby!"

"Cyke's a good leader. The popsickle may be a prankster, but kid's got a good head on his shoulders. Now shut it, before I make your head a trophy." Logan's claws inched precariously close to Xander's neck.

Xander glared, never taking his eyes off Logan as Teala spoke up. "Then... who's our leader?"

"Ali will lead the defensive team; as for the strike force, after much debate, we have selected Allen as your commander." Xavier spoke calmly.

"That hot head?" Xander had been around only slightly longer than Allen, but he had seen a side of the technopath no one else seemed to. In Xander's opinion, Allen was an uncaring ass who didn't think things through.

"That's it Rook – double Danger room session with me tonight - 8 pm." Logan snapped. Lynx sniggered, "you too Chain boy."

"What did I do?" The grey haired boy demanded.

"got on my wrong nerve." Logan snapped. "Now CLEAR OUT."

Allen stood up, a cocky grin Spread over his face as he watched Xander's face darken. "Better luck next time, _Rook_." He tagged on the taboo nickname just to spite, and was pleased to see Xander scowl.

"Out – NOW" Logan barked, causing the students to rush for the door.

"Avalon." Xavier called to the stormy eyed girl, "may I have a word?"

"Sure Professor, what's up?" Ava, who had been half way out the door, bounced back into her seat.

"I have recently been made aware of a number of, ahem, incidents." He worded it delicately. "Concerning you."

"Oh?" Ava's gaze hardened, instantly suspicious.

"Yes" Xavier pressed, "I believe there was a mild altercation between Rogue and yourself yesterday?"

"The Lightning thing?" Ava scoffed, relaxing slightly, "that was nothing."

"In addition to an incident during your fight with Warpath." Xavier's voice rose the slightest to speak over her, "and your argument with Logan yesterday in the Danger room... I must say, I am growing concerned."

"Avalon, due to the volatile nature of your gifts, I believe your emotions play a great role in your... instability." Storm said cautiously.

"No one _asked_ you Smoggy." Ava bit back, her eyes flashing amaranth.

"Avalon!" Xavier scolded, "this is exactly my point. I will not have this kind of disrespect in my house. You will apologize to Storm at once!"

"Sorry." Avalon slumped like a scolded child, it was only under Logan's glare that she finished, "Storm."

"Very good." Xavier steepled his fingers, "Now, as for your punishment." Avalon bit her tongue so she didn't say anything else stupid. "You will be working double Danger room sessions with Logan for a month. You will also be responsible for filling all of the back up records."

"The paper files?" Ava groaned, recalling the hap-hazzard stacks she'd spied in a back room of the Library. "For how long?"

"Untill it's done Thundercat." Logan put in.

"You are also to have weekly sessions with Storm so you can better learn to controle your powers and remove your emotions from your abilities. Finally, you will be having bi-weekly sessions with me to the same effect."

Ava opened her mouth to argue, but Logan's glare forced her to reconsider.

"Yes professor..." The girl said reluctantly.

"Thundercat, you're training with Smoke and Chain tonight." Logan reminded her.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Avalon sighed defeatedly as the large metal doors hissed shut behind her.

* * *

Teala paced the sub-level halls, checking her watch anxiously. She grimaced as the hands slipped past 6:30. There was only an hour and a half left before Warren was due to pick her up.

Even in Ava broke the soubd barrier, there was no way they could make it to the mall and get her ready by 8 pm.

With a reluctant sigh, she pulled out her cell and began a text to Warren that would break the date.

Footsteps in the hall made her look up – hoping, praying for it to be Ava.

_Someone up there loves me_ she sighed inwardly, relieved to see her mocha haired friend round the corner.

Avalon's eyes widened when she saw Teala. "Crap!"

"Ava... he's going to be here in... an hour and twenty minutes... and I have _nothing to wear_." Teala practically sobbed. She had been so excited when Warren had invited her on their first 'official' date, she had thought of nothing else all day. But now, with the clock quickly running out, the dread and fear were taking firm hold.

Ava's mind raced before she responded. "Go find Kitty, meet in my room in 5 minutes. I think I may have a solution." She promised.

* * *

Allen wandered the halls aimlessly.

His cocky smile had long since melted into an unsure frown as he striggled to wrap his head around everything.

_Leader – _that mean he was in charge. If anything went wrong, if anyone got hurt, it would all be on his head.

And then, there was Xander to consider. Xander had been at the institute for two weeks when Allen arrived. The boy was only a few months younger than Allen and was strong willed, having been raised by his father in a biker gang. Xander had lived a hard life, but he knew how to deal with it.

Allen raked a hand through his spiky black hair and sighed as he headed to the J-Crew's hall. A few minutes later, Allen found himself standing in front of one of the dozen doors, just staring. Almost reluctantly, he raised a hand and rapped three times on the hard wood.

Time slowed to a crawl as Allen waited for the door to open. When it finally did creek open, he was met with an icy glare.

"What the hell do you want?"

* * *

Kitty had been flipping through a magazine when Teala practically barrelled through her door. "Ava said to meet in her room, like, now." Teala informed the stunned brunette. It only took Kitty a second to register everything before she sprung into action, tossing her magazine aside and pulling Teala out the door.

The pair arrived at Ava's room in record time, phasing through the door rather than knocking.

"Took you long enough." Ava teased.

The French doors were open, airing out the room. The double bed was against one wall, dressed in dusty silver linens. The doors to the closet stood open, revealing a rainbow hued variety within, opposite a large vanity, where a curling iron was heating up to one side and an assortment of makeup and brushes cluttered the rest of the space.

"Um... wow?" Teala gawked at the display.

"The sole benefit of having a socialite for a mother." Ava gave a mock sigh before leading Teala over to the bed.

A dress lay carefully across the mattress, the silver hue blending with the soft duvet. Ava lifted the dress up to give the full effect.

A sleek sheath, the dress was floor length with a slight fish tale train. The soft plunge of the neckline was further accented by the halter tie. Turning the dress around, Ava revealed that the dress was indeed backless.

Teala shook her head feverently. "Just try it on." Ava coaxed, "You're going to a black-tie event, this is what everyone will be wearing. Just trust me!" She pushed the girl and the dress into the shared bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Allen and Xander stared each other down. It was Allen who caved first, wanting to eventually get somewhere.

"I want to offer an Olive Branch." Xander looked at him quizzically, "a peace offering." He tried

"I know what an Olive Branch is." Xander retorted.

"Would you cut the attitude?" Allen bit back. "Hell, I came here to ask if you'll be like, my second in command, but maybe I should go ask Alex or Ava." That shut Xander up.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"Because." Allen struggled for the words. "Look – you've been here the longest, and I know you've got a good head on your shoulders. I trust your decisions."

"What about the others?" Xander asked, still untrusting.

"The others will support it." Alex had appeared at the door, "Allen is right man – you've got all the creds. And we all trust you. I couldn't think of anyone better – so step up."

"So, Truce?" Allen offered a hand to Xander.

"Truce." Xander nodded.

* * *

**And... end scene.**

**Well, only one person saw THAT one coming. Allen as leader... who'da thunk it?**

**Not me – not when I started writing atleast! I still remember the old old version of Phoenix. In it, I had planned to have Xander as leader and Ava 2****nd**** in command. But well, after writing Allen, I saw he fit the role much better.**

**Do you agree? I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Thanks to LookHowUniqueAndWittyIAm for the idea for the bulk of this chapter. Ava was getting a little too big for her britches, if you know what I mean. I needed to stop babying her and have someone knock her down a peg or two =) The next chapters will focus more on the other members of the Strike force.**

**Also, I'm going to TRY and get chapter 13 written in the next week and a bit, because I'm going on vacation (Rome, here I come!) but I make no promises. Like I said, summer makes it harder for me to write, because I don't have as much free time as I do during the school year. I work anywhere from 6-10 hours a day, every day. I'm at work and on the go by 7, and home a little after 6, then I tend to crash, and I nap on my breaks in the afternoon ; Sorry!**

**Finally, I'm toying with a prequel story to this one, tentatively titled, 'Before the Storm' about all the kids coming to Xavier's before Ava. Any thoughts on the idea? I figured it would shed some more light on the characters backgrounds and help develop them a little more =)**

**X3 Emmy**


	13. Fish out of Water

A big apology to all the guys reading this chapter – sometimes you just need a real girly chapter thrown into the mix to help deflate the macho-ness. Hope you enjoy it none the less!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Fish out of Water**_

The grooming seemed to go on forever, but Teala was too nervous to complain, her mind wandering to the evening ahead as she tried to gauge what was to come.

Lost in her thoughts, Teala sat patiently through the preparation ritual Avalon and Kitty were so enamoured with. First, the pair had approved her dress, rather enthusiastically. Ava had then insisted that Teala try on the matching heels, breathing a deep sigh of relief when the shoes fit.

Taking the shoes off, Kitty steered Teala to sit with her back facing the vanity and got to work on the girl's thick hair, brandishing a curling iron. Ava, in turn, selected one of the odd dozen brushes she had lain out on the vanity and began applying Teala's makeup.

Almost an hour and twenty minutes later, Teala was polished to perfection. The lattice of scars on the girl arms was the only indication that the young socialite had once been the shy, reserved areokinetic. She stood before her makers in pure elegance, the dusky silver of the dress radiating mysteriously off her dark skin. A pair of drop diamond earrings hung from her lobes, paired with a matching diamond necklace draped close across her collarbone. Her hair hung in elegant corkscrew curls down her back, a few strands held up with a diamond comb. Her silver heels added a few inches, giving Teala a willowy figure.

Avalon and Kitty took a moment to admire their handiwork approvingly before they steered Teala to the top of the main staircase and Kitty phased Avalon and herself out of sight.

* * *

Warren Worthington III stood just inside the doors in the grand foyer, speaking casually to Scott. He was dressed sharply in a pressed black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. At the first clip of Teala's heels on the dark wood of the staircase, Warren turned, a smile breaking over his perfect, chiselled face.

Scott turned with him, blinking a few times as his jaw slacked. "Wow..." he murmured, trying to remind himself that beneath the elegant facade was a 17 year old student within.

"Isn't she _beautiful_?" Ava and Kitty had come up to admire their handiwork once more.

"Yea – _Avalon!_" Scott wheeled around at the sound of the girl's voice. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Danger Room with Logan – "he glanced at his watch, "Twenty minutes ago?"

Ava's eyes flew wide and she swore. "Crap! He is so gonna skewer me!" She turned to sprint towards the neared elevator. "Have fun Teala!" she called over her shoulder as she skidded into the elevator, falling into something hard.

"You are... magnificent." Warren greeted, placing a chaste kiss on Teala's cheek. "For you." Pulling back, he offered a large bouquet of white roses to the young woman.

"They're beautiful Warren." Teala gushed, burying her face in the fragrant bouquet to hide the dark blush filling her cheeks.

"Not half as beautiful as you." Warren's dazzling smiled only aided in darkening Teala's blush.

"... _Why_ don't I go find these some water: Kitty broke the silence a few moments later, lightly lifting the roses from Teala's grasp and excusing herself.

* * *

Kitty back through the door to the kitchen, laying the bouquet softly on the counter before turning to hunt for a vase.

"Pretty." The voice broke Kitty from her daze and she noticed Allen perched on one of the bar stools on the far side of the island. "Lance?"

"They're Teala's" Kitty supplied, not noticing the boy's gaze hardening. Perching the bouquet in a large vase, Kitty studied the boy as she filled the vase with water. "Aren't you a little _young_ to be drinking?" Kitty asked, eyebrow raised as she took in the scotch glass he was cradling.

"Run and coke." He shrugged, spinning the liquid in the glass with a flick of his wrist. "I'm 18."

"You know the legal age is 21." Kitty replied pointedly. "Where's you find that booze anyhow?"

"Beast." Kitty looked shocked. Hank didn't really approve of alcohol, and in all the years she'd known him, she had never seen Hank with anything stronger that iced tea.

"Look – its one drink. I've just had a bit of a rough day. A lot to take in." Allen defended himself. "It tastes like crap, if that helps. Coconut and coke don't blend well." He made a face and Kitty chuckled.

"Just promise me not to make a habit of it, okay?"

"Deal." Allen nodded, pacifying Kitty. Nodding, Kitty carefully took the full vase and left.

Allen scowled slightly, reaching for the top cabinet where some of the teachers kept their alcohol and pulling out the familiar white bottle, adding another shot to his drink.

* * *

Teala and warren stood unsure in the foyer. "Um, so, when did you say the Gala started?" Teala broke the silence.

"Eleven." Warren stated calmly while Teala's eyes bugged slightly. "I cleared it with the Professor," he assured her hastily, noting her distress.

"I have school..." Teala trailed off, realizing how childish she sounded.

"Everything will be fine Teala." Warren assured. "Now, shall we?" He offered her his are, which she took hesitantly, and led her out to the long black limousine waiting in the driveway.

"Oh..." Teala gasped, a little surprised as the driver held her door and Warren handed her in.

"Warren, this is... _amazing_." Teala breathed, accepting a tall flute from his without thinking. Taking a sip, she spluttered. "This however, is not." She said lightly, handing the glass back.

"Champagne." Warren raised his glass, his eyes crinkling. "It's an... _acquired_ taste."

"I'll take your word for it." Teala smiled, "I don't like alcohol."

"You tried something?" He asked, honestly curious. In his experience, it was more the rich or rebellious teens who tried alcohol at an early age, and Teala didn't strike him as either.

"On principle. My... I just don't like it." She covered lamely.

Warren didn't press the issue.

* * *

Thirty minute later, the limo pulled up in front of an elegant restaurant, Warren, ever the gentleman, helped Teala from the car and escorted her to a reserved table in a quiet section of the restaurant.

The pair chatted softly over a decadent meal, Teala growing more telexed with each passing moment. Both drank water and toasted virgin cocktails, comfortable with each other – more like a seasoned pair than a young couple enjoying their first real date.

The bill came with the end of the scrumptious chocolate desert, and Warren slid a card to the waiter, signing the cheque with a flourish.

"Shall we?" Again, he offered Teala his arm, which she took confidently.

Rather than lead her to the limo, Warren steered his young date down the block, to an elegant old hotel nestled a few streets away.

The building had a rustic charm to it. A traditional brick face with a sweeping staircase. Someone had decorated the trees that lined the sidewalk with soft fairy lights, adding a romantic touch to the otherwise bland New York street.

Leading Teala up the black runner that draped the marble staircase, Warren spoke quietly to one of the gentlemen checking the invitations.

Clearing his throat, the man drew the attention of the room. "Our _generous _benefactor, Mr. Warren Worthington III, escorting Miss Teala Criescent." He announced as Teala tried to shrink behind Warren.

The pair entered to applause, Teala habitually ducking her head to avoid detection.

_"Champagne Sir?" _a voice like liquid asked.

"Not today." Warren declined politely. "I'm afraid I got a little carried away at dinner. Miss Criescent and I will take water." He lied easily, drawing the attention away from the girl shrinking at his side.

"Thank you" Teala murmured to Warren, taking the tall glass the waiter returned with and sipping the citrus flavoured water.

"Don't thank me yet." Warren patted her hand reassuringly as an older couple descended on them.

"Warren, Lad!" Boomed the man, laying a heavy hand on the blonds shoulder for balance. "Who is this delightful creature?" He peered at Teala through his glasses, causing the girl to shrink even more under the scrutiny.

"Dr. Littleroot, Mrs." He incline politely to the woman teetering on her husband's arm. "May I introduce Teala?" He half handed her forward.

"Pleasure." Teala mumbled shyly, ducking her head in greeting.

"All mine dear." Dr. Littleroot boomed, causing Teala to recoil as his alcohol-heavy breath washed over her. "Now, what do you do?"  
"She's a student." Warren answered, "English major." He fabricated.

"Oh? Charming. What's your favourite section?" The Doctor pried.

"Poetry." Teala replied quietly, failing to hide behind the crystal flute. "I'm quite a fan of Carroll's work. One of my professors introduced me to _Jabberwock_, and read a copy of it in German. I'm not familiar with the language, but the rhythm is divine." She only fibbed a little. After discovering her love of poetry, Beast had taken to introducing her to a veriety of literature, and the pair had returned time and again to reading _Jaberwock_. She was just hoping it was something plausible of a University student. Had she known Warren would claim her an English major, she would have asked Natasha for conversation topics.

"Splendid!" Littleroot beamed, obviously pleased with her answer.

Teala heaved a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass Warren.

* * *

Forty minutes later, she had had more than enough. Excusing herself to the powder room, Teala had bolted for the door, escaping into the cool New York evening.

Teala wanted to tare at her dress – to be done with the evening. Everything was just so overwhelming.

Instead, she braced herself against the marble railing, gasping for air, trying to get away from it all.

The Gala was lovely, but it was just _too much_.

Too many people.

Too much attention.

Just... too much.

"Teala?" Warren had appeared at her side. She stifled a sob, and sounded like she was choking instead. "Are you alright?" The worry in Warren's voice was palpable.

Tears began to spill from Teala's eyes, her mascara was ruined, but she didn't care. "Warren?" She dragged a hand across her eyes, leaving raccoon smudges in its wake. "C-could you take me h-home? _Please?_"

"Anything." Putting a protective arm around her, Warren led the sobbing girl to the limo, draping his jacket around her shaking frame and whispering comforting nothings to her, holding her until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

So, cute and fluffy. What do you think?

A quick note: No, I don't commend under-aged drinking. However, just because I don't agree with it, doesn't mean it doesn't happen and isn't real or an issue. People make poor choices and many teenagers turn to drugs or alcohol to deal with their issues. Allen has his reasons, I promise you this. They may not be good, but they are there, and will be revealed, when he's ready of course!

And to show how much I love you guys, I've actually got 2 more chapters coming at you over the weekend =) And no worries, the next chapter has some more DR time =)

Consider it a 'pro' for running out of books to read while on vacation. Who knew that two days at sea plus a long, tired afternoon or two, plus two 8+ hour flights would require MORE than 4 novels? I didn't count on falling so in love with Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments! I knew I should have brought _City of Glass _with me too...)


	14. Offline

Chapter 14 =) I will make some future edits to 13 - add some more diolauge - as soon as I get the chance. but for now, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14 : Offline**_

Ava stumbled and fought briefly to regain the breath that had been forced from her lungs.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. Ava looked up into a pair of worried blue eyes. "Ava?" the voice asked.

Ava shook her head in a mildly canine manner "mhmm." She mumbled. A pair of hands clasped her shoulders, steadying her. "Thanks Bobby." She gave him a weak smile.

"No problem." He returned the smile. "Where are you heading?"

The doors pinged softly and slid open as Ava began, "I'm –"

"_Late_" Logan's familiar growl resonated from the hall just beyond the open doors.

Ava gulped and finished her sentence. "Screwed." Bobby chuckled.

"My fault Logan." Bobby covered coolly. "I asked Ava to help me with some homework."

"What subject?" Logan seemed determined to catch the pair in a lie.

"History." It was Ava who responded, picking her favourite subject.

"I'm behind." Bobby added.

"It's the first day of classes." Logan's eyes narrowed.

"From last year." Ava tried. Bobby hot her a '_gee, thanks'_ look, and she shrugged apologetically.

"No dice." Logan growled. "Popsicle, you get a bonus session now too. Thundercat, I'm tacking an extra week on to your sessions. DON'T BE LATE. You have five minutes" Logan snarled, stalking off. Bobby gulped while Ava sighed reluctantly.

"What did you –" Bobby trailed off as he looked at the storm eyed girl in awe. She'd been there _Two Days_ and already she had extended training sessions with Logan.

Even he hadn't managed that.

His record was a stunning 2._5_ days.

"Don't ask." Ava sighed, grabbing one of her spare uniforms from the stock outside the Danger Room and ducked into an alcove to change. "Peek." She threatened playfully, "and I'll fry you."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Bobby called back, pulling on his own suit hastily.

* * *

To say Lynx was pissed would be an understatement. The masochistic mutant passed angrily in the Danger room as he waited for Avalon to get her empty head in the door.

It wasn't fair.

All he'd done was say he wasn't 'Defence' material.

They had no right to stick him in detention sessions on his first day of school.

Damn Teachers.

Not only did he have to run a two-hour session with Xander, whose powers, Lynx though, were pretty useless, but he ALSO had to put up with the brainless bimbo of a weather witch. Sorry, '_Storm Siren'_ he mockingly air quoted the silent term, remembering how the pink haired beach bunny had insisted she was better than Storm.

Yes

The Storm.

Xavier's #1 lieutenant since who knows when.

The woman who taught them control.

The witch who could make snow fall from the sun in a July heat wave.

And little miss _Avalon_ thought she was better.

Idiot.

A pair of heels clicked meaningfully closer. _Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear, wearing a stripper's costume._ Lynx sniggered to himself, watching the girl sashay closer in the midriff-baring, butt hugging number she had the gall to call a uniform.

She wouldn't last on a corner in that get up, let alone on the battlefield.

But it didn't matter what she wore. Everyone's eyes always followed Ava. It didn't matter if they were straight, gay or bi, male or female. When Ava walked into a room, people paid attention.

Lynx hated it.

He couldn't stand people who sailed by on their looks, who got everything they wanted.

And since she'd come to the mansion, it had seemed that Ava could do no wrong. She'd even pulled powers against a senior X-Man and gotten off scot-free, in both the literal and figurative sense of the term.

It really made Lynx wonder just what she'd had to do to get a detention session with himself and Xander.

Maybe they'd caught her sleeping with a teacher... or something. Lynx's brain wasn't functioning clearly, but he figured it must have been something pretty destroying for little miss perfect to land in the Danger Room with Logan.

* * *

Bobby dashed into the Danger Room with seconds to spare, surprised to find Ava already there. "Took you long enough." She teased him playfully. Bobby didn't have time to reply before Logan cut him off.

"Icecube, as the most senior X-Man here, you can lead the rookies through a standard run session. Initiate, Training – X2." Logan commanded, his voice filling the room.

"Okay." Bobby knew he only had seconds before the room came alive, so he snapped directly into 'leader' mode. "What can you all do?"  
"Tempest." Ava stated her codename, "Storm manipulation."

"Smoke, Toxic Sumblimination." Xander said boredly from his place against the wall.

Rather than speak, Lynx drew a sharp blade down his arm, pulling a heavy chain from the wound. "They call me Chain." He smirked, swinging the one in his hands for good measure.

Bobby processed everything quickly, "Smoke, you're going to be our deco. Draw the lasers, stay solid enough for the sensors to catch you, but DONT get hit. Chain, you're taking out the ground-level arsenal. Tempest, you're on the high stuff. I'll go where you need me." Bobby added when Chain tried to protests. The grey haired boy turned his comment into a gag, purposefully taking the comment the wrong way. "Now MOVE!" Bobby commanded, diving one way as the floor beneath their feet slid away to be replaced by a giant spinning saw.

All four of the companions leapt wide, and Ava shrieked. Her heel had caught on the lip of the opening and she was falling backwards into the rotating blade. Bobby and Lynx both reacted, Bobby firing a beam of ice, building a wall between Ava and the deadly weapon, while Lynx lassoed her with his chain, pulling her to safety.

He may not like the girl, but he wouldn't be responsible for her death.

"That, was, way, to, close." Ava huffed.

"Makes you want to rethink those shoes, eh?" Lynx asked easily.

"Not a chance." Ava defended her preferred footwear, firing a heavy amaranth bolt at a nearby laser, frying the contraption.

Together, the quartet made short work of the room. Ava shorted the upper lasers and Lynx ripped the lower arsenal from the walls. Bobby froze saws protruding from the floor and walls, and Xander even managed to jam a few devices and blast some of the saws by manipulating the lasers.

Through teamwork, the quartet managed to progress to a number of Logan's training simulations, each one more difficult than the last. For two hours, they ducked, dodged and dove away from lasers, saw blades, tentacles and robots, until Logan mercifully announced, "All right kiddies, now for your last simulation. Your mission: rescue the mutant and bring 'em out alive."

With that, he switched off the comms unit and flipped a switch so the holo projectors sprang to life.

The four teens were in a New York back alley, with much of the landscape aflame about them. People were running in every direction, fleeing giant robots on the hunt for mutants. The air was heavy with smoke and sulphur, making it hard to see and even harder to breath. The heat was overwhelming, intensifying with each passing minute. Ava shuddered oddly as a cold drop of sweat rolled down her back, her eyes flicking around nervously.

Bobby instructed the teens to split into two teams and search. If they found anything, either he or Ava would send up a flare.

Slowly, silently, Xander crept through the street, in his full gas form. Yes , it was dangerous – one spark awry and he's be in the burn unit for months – but he couldn't be captured without a corporal body, so Bobby had sent him to scout.

Xander rounded one corner, then another.

And came face to well, foot, with a giant metal robot.

"Mutant signature detected. Searching Database... No records found. Initiate capture." The thing said mechanically.

"Damn..." Xander hissed, hurrying away from where he knew Bobby was hiding.

* * *

Lynx and Ava had their backs against a wall. One of the giant robots had them cornered. Its hand was splayed open and it was quickly locking on four missiles. Lynx stepped in front of Ava, a maniacal look in his eye. He'd never tried it before, but he figured a missile wound would result in a rather impressive chain.

_I'm NOT protecting her_ he thought bitterly, _I'm doing my job. And right now, that's getting rid of this monstrosity._

"Move you idiot!" Ava tackled him from behind, flattening both their bodies to the ground a millisecond before the robot fired.

"What the hell!" Lynx demanded.

"They're MISSILES you moron! YOU. ARE. MORTAL." She punctuated each word for good measure, smacking him across the back of the head in an attempt to smarten him up.

"You get one free hit Cheerleader" he sneered, "Then I hit back." He warned darkly.

"I play FOOTBALL. I'm not some pom girl." Ava's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever." Lynx spat bitterly, making another long gash in his lag. From the injury, he drew an inexplicably long chain. Handing one end of the chain to Ava, he gave a cocky smile. "Let's wrap this up." He snarked, indicating that they should wrap the thing's legs in the chain to trip it.

Wordlessly, Ava nodded and the pair wove the chain around the robot's legs. Safely behind the monstrosity, Ava fired a bolt at the back of its head. Trying unsuccessfully to swivel, the metal creature teetered precariously forwards, before it came crashing to the ground, shaking the block with the force of it's fall, it's eyes still blazing a murderous red.

Locating a panel on the creature's back, Ava drew on a huge amount of energy and sent an amaranth bolt blasting through the control panel, watching with satisfaction as its eyes flickered and faded to black.

"Don't celebrate yet." Lynx warned, catching sight of another robot drawing closer and closer.

"RUN!" Ava commanded, bolting.

Lynx was half a step behind her and the pair sprinted through the smoky back streets of New York. Ava was send bolts flying over her shoulder, aiming haphazardly at the monstrosity that was hot on her heels.

Lynx made a deep gash in his arm, pulling another chain free to string across an intersection like a tripwire. He was just securing the second half of the wire when the ground began to rattle.

The beast was almost on top of them.

"Tempest! Fry it!" He called to the girl.

"I-I _can't!_" Ava's voice was shaky. Frightened.

"What do you mean?" Lynx roared. _Useless idiot. She's probably too scared..._ he silently cursed her.

"My powers don't work!" Something caught her eye. "Hades... My hair!" She used the archaic curse, practically screeching. "Chain, GET ICEMAN!"

Lynx didn't need to be told twice. He might rag on the girl, but she wasn't SO airheaded that she would start to stress about her _hair_ when she was facing down a giant robot. Something major must be wrong.

And something was.

Silent tears ran tracks down Ava`s sun-kissed cheeks as she stared open-mouthed at the fistful of hair in her hand.

It was brown. All plain, ordinary, nondescript brown.

No Amaranth, no rich mocha.

Just brown.

* * *

Logan was snarling as he watched the scene play out before him.

This was NOT supposed to be happening. He had run the infiltration session that all the older teams had done.

Night guards, air ducts, hostage in the middle of an empty room.

No New York, no fire, no alleys.

Nothing to negate the Storm user's powers.

He had lost control.

* * *

"Iceman!" Lynx careened around a corner.

"Chain! What are you doing here? You and Tempest were supposed to go _right_."

"We did! And we took on one of those robot things – "

"Sentinels."

"And then another robot – "

"SENTINAL."

"_Whatever_ – started chasing us. Now Ava's all freaked out and hiding and her powers don't work and she won't stop complaining about her damn _hair_ and –"

Bobby wasn't listening any more. "We'll get Smoke and help and. He went this way." Bobby pointed down a narrow alley and the pair dove down it, hunting for their teammate.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ava practically jumped. She hadn't heard anyone come up behind her, until the young voice had spoken.

Turning slowly, Ava saw a boy who couldn't have been more than ten or eleven. He had big eyes, mousey brown hair, and skin tinted an unnatural shade of green.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Why are you sorry?" Ava asked in her best baby-sitter voice.

"Because... you're sad and scared and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" She asked, deciding the child had no idea what he was talking about.

"My power – it means your powers don't work." He stated.

"You're a mutant?" Ava mentally smacked herself. Of _course_ he was a mutant. The tone of his skin should have given it away.

"My name is Dorian." The boy smiled brightly, "but everyone calls me Leech." He beamed, proud to have what would pass for a code-name.

Ava's eyes widened as the pieces clicked rapidly into place. A few feet away, out of sight of the alcove Ava had buried herself in, the metal monster began to move, recovering from the tripwire.

"Tempest!" Bobby's voice broke through the frightened silence as the creature righted itself in one, fluid motion.

"No! Iceman, don't come too close – it's Leech!" Ava hugged the child close to her body in a motherly gesture.

Bobby seemed to acknowledge her, stopping and freezing the Sentinel's feet.

"Chain, Smoke, hold it steady!" He demanded. "It's about to get sub-zero!." Hammering his fists together, Bobby fired a silver-white blast at the Sentinel's core, cooling it until the mechanism itself froze and the metal monster toppled over, offline.

"Incoming!" Ava screeched as the final sentinel drew closer.

"MINE!" Xander claimed, turning to gas and slipping between the plates of metal.

The seconds stretched by agonizingly slowly. The Sentinel's eyes would flicker, but continued to burn as it advanced.

The monster was on top of Lynx and Bobby when its eyes finally died and it crumpled, Xander materializing from the wreckage.

Instantly, the simulation flickered and died, leaving the five mutants standing in the empty danger room, openly staring at the one thing which seemed out of place.

"Leech?" Logan's voice cracked over the intercom, "what are you doing here?"

"Rogue brought me to visit!" Dorian said brightly, "Everyone thought it would be fun for me to help out with your training."

Logan harrumphed. "Next time, a little warning, kay kid?"

"Sure Mr. Logan, Sir." Dorian beamed.

"Good work delinquents." Logan gave an uncomfortable sigh, "Now scram See you all, same time tomorrow - you too Icecube." Logan flicked off the PA, smiling as he imagined Bobby's groan.

* * *

**Lol, it was FUN ragging on Ava... I should do it more often.**

**The whole scene with Lynx's internal monologue was add-libbed when this piece hit print, and I quite enjoyed it. **

**The fact that they later work as a team in a battle is because, well, Lynx realizes you don't have to like somebody to pair up on a mission, and not all circumstances are desirable, so he's just got to make due. **

**More to come.**

**X3 Emmy**


	15. Reminiscence

**Finally, I've had time to TYPE chapter 15! Big thanks to StormyNightengale for beta-ing this chapter =) Tahsa's all hers, so thanks so much for the inspiration! Hope you enjoy learning a little bit more about the elusive Hack!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Reminiscence**_

The room was dark but for the light of the digital clock, the red numbers unforgivably reading 3:47 am. The soft strains of music were overpowered by the restless scuffling coming from the bed.

A lamp bloomed slowly to life and Natasha sat up, her long brown hair coming loose in chunks from the braid she had slept in. Moving about silently, Natasha pulled a sweater over the old tank top that served as her pyjama top and piled a number of the heaviest tomes on her bookshelf into an old backpack. Easing the door open, Natasha slipped quietly into the hallway and padded softly down to the medical bay.

As the heavy stainless steel door into the large recovery room hissed quietly open, Natasha placed a hand on one of the light switches, telling a few specific lights to flicker into dim existence. Natasha moved though the shadows to the farthest corner of the room, the opposite direct from where Kane lay hooked up to a number of machines with an IV protruding from his hand. Dropping her bag on an empty cot, Natasha collected another pile of texts from the nearby desk, which she had quickly made her own. Dumping the tomes from her backpack, Natasha made herself comfortable amidst the haphazard pile of books and pulled the thickest text into her lap, flipping it open with a heavy thud.

_Neurology_ Natasha though as she read through the medical text, her mind wandering back to her early university career.

Her parents had only ever wanted the best for their daughter. They knew she could do whatever she put her mind to, so they pushed her to be the best. _A Surgeon_.

Money wasn't really a problem – with her high marks, Natasha had qualified for two scholarships, her entrance scholarship alone promising to pay for her entire University career so long as she kept her make above an 85%.

The second scholarship was of a more confusing origin. The letterhead had been simple - an X atop a laurel wreath. Beneath the embalm were the words _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. Natasha remembered thinking it was odd she was receiving a scholarship from a school she had never attended or applied to, let alone heard of. Reading through the letter, her eyes had widened. It spoke of things she had told no one about – a secret she had kept for six months to herself. _How do they know? How COULD they know?_ Her mind had raced. This man – this Charles Xavier, was offering to cover all her university expenses until she decided she was finished with school, on the condition she contact him about... well, _that._

After much debate, Natasha had contacted him, and accepted his help, knowing that with his help and support, she could make her parents proud.

Natasha had enrolled in the Pre-Med program at Hudson University, and she stayed with it for three years. If she had completed all of the practical work – all the hospital placements and staff assignments, she would have graduated early.

Somewhere in her third year, Natasha decided she didn't _want_ to be a surgeon. She didn't _want_ to be in pre-med. She cringed, remembering how well _that_ had gone over with her parents.

And they still didn't know she was a mutant.

Turning a page, she absent-mindedly fingered the pages of a long-forgotten letter, throwing her mind even further into her past as it dragged up long-buried memories.

* * *

"_Damn Computer!" Natasha's chin length locks splayed wildly as the high-school senior fought with the archaic desktop computer her parents had moved into her bedroom until Natasha could afford a laptop. The blasted thing wouldn't even turn on. _Just two more weeks_ the thought played through her head like the strains of a bad song. It had become her mantra as of late – just two weeks. Two weeks until her next paycheque. Two weeks until she had enough money to buy that laptop she had fallen in love with over the summer._

_Two weeks until she could get rid of the outdated computer that was so old, it wouldn't even run._

_Two weeks._

"_Natasha!" The shrill pitch of her mother's voice broke through her train of thought, "Natasha! If you _want_ to make it to work, we have to leave. _Now_"_

Laptop – then a car. _Natasha promised herself for the umpteenth time, wrinkling her nose as the smell of salt, sweat and fryer oil wafted off her _très chic_ McDonald's visor. She grabbed the offending article and hoisted her messenger bag over her shoulder as she headed for the door. Thursday nights she could normally manage to get some homework in._

_It was close to midnight when Natasha staggered into her room after work. The shift had felt longer than it actually was, and cleanup had managed to just drag on. There had been an electrical issue at the restaurant, and their computers were on the fritz, so all the calculations had to be done by hand._

_With a reluctant sight, Natasha pushed the power button on the heavy tower, resigned to the fact that it wouldn't respond, but silently willing it to. A jolt seemed to light up her hand, and Natasha's eyes flew wide as the tower instantly hummed to life. _

Must be my lucky night _Natasha smiled as she began to plug away on her English essay. _

_Natasha didn't really think anything of it as her technological luck seemed to improve over the coming months, passing it off as the idea that her luck just really had changed for the better. _

_Until she got the letter from the Xavier Institute._

_She remembered the bolded type of the word_ Technologically Empathic_ and_ Technology Manipulation.

_But more still, she remembered how the words _Advanced Molecular Mutation _had sent a shudder through her slight frame._

Mutant.

_What would people_ think _if they knew she was a... a mutant._

_She had contacted the institute reluctantly, wanted to talk to this Xavier and find out how he knew – and what he could do to fix it._

_Everything and Nothing._

_Those were his answers. Natasha had played it off originally, insisting he must have answered her backwards. Some people did that – answered the most recent question before the first._

_Right?_

_Well – not Xavier._

_They had talked for weeks, until Natasha began to understand exactly what he was saying about who she was. _

_He could help her control her power, help her grow. _

_She had jumped at the chance, glad to have someone to talk to – knowing her parents would never understand._

_Natasha was only two months into her first semester when 'they' started to appear._

Mutants

Meta-Humans

Vigilantes

_It didn't matter what you called them – everyone had heard of the Avengers._

_Capitan America, who had somehow fought in the second world war and didn't look a day over 30._

_Iron Man, the man in the metal suit._

_Thor, the guy with the god-complex_

_Hawkeye, the sharpshooter..._

_Hawkeye. Natasha's heart had fluttered at the name. She decided then and there that she had to be a part of the team – she had to be something MORE than just your 'average' university student._

_So she'd contacted Xavier, who had told her that he didn't have contact with the Avengers, but put her in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D, the team he claimed was behind the Heroes._

_In no time at all, Natasha had fired off an email to some Colonel, and sat eagerly awaiting their response._

_It came two days later._

Dear Miss Natasha Dugan

We regret to inform you that we have no recollection of this 'team' to which you refer, nor have we any idea how you came to contact us.

We respectfully request that you remove this transpodance from your memory.

Thank you.

Natalia Romanova.

_Natasha had taken the woman's advice and forgotten about joining the Avengers. What had she been thinking anyways? Why would they want some kid still in school on their team? All she could do was play with the tech and do the behind-the-scenes stuff._

_She wouldn't be much help to them._

_It was Februray before the Avengers crossed her mind again. Natasha had been dragged to a frat party by some of the girls in her class, and was regretting every minute of it. As much as she loved her school, it had to be in the sketchiest part of the city she had ever seen. All year long, she'd been hearing horror stories about bar fights and spiked drinks at even the most docile get-togethers, so she had long ago tucked herself in a corner with a water bottle full of fruit punch and was sipping slowly as she watched the people mingle._

"_Hey there honey." The voice, deep and masculine, startled her from her trance like state._

"_Oh – um, hi?" Natasha stammered, meeting the deep blue eyes of a handsome young man. He looked fairly sober, and his eyes were bright, but his blond hair stuck out at wild angles. He looks like he just took a tumble. Natasha blushed at the thought – how had her mind come to that assumption? It sounded like something her mother would say._

"_I'm Clint." The man offered his hand. "I'm the V.P. of Eta Xi Kappa." He smiled and it took Natasha a moment to place the name of the Fraternity. _

"_Oh, so this is your party?" She asked lamely, he mind racing._ Have I ever heard anything about him? The name doesn't seem familiar... maybe he doesn't run in the darker circles...

"_That it is." He replied with a mischievous smile. "And as VP, it is my job to make sure all our guests are having an amazing time. You however, don't seem to meet the mandate."_

"_Parties aren't really my thing." Natasha answered honestly, punctuation the statement with a shrug._

"_And what is your thing..." He trailed off, hoping she'd supply her name._

"_Natasha. I'm Pre-Med." She gave a small smile. If nothing else, the boy was hot. "But I'm more into the drama and English scenes." Again, she wondered what was so special about this man. She had never told anyone how she'd preferred English or Drama to Med School._

"_Well Nat, it's a pleasure to meet you. Make sure you stick around, I'm sure we could use a doctor in the house." He winked and took her by the arm, "Let's go get me something to drink." He smiled again, steering her away from the wall._

Natasha shook her head sharply, like a dog shaking water from its ruff. She didn't want to think about _Clint_ the name was like acid as it oozed through her mind. She turned back to her books, absently thinking that her powers had been subconsciously responsible for her switching majors. English and Drama didn't use a quarter of the technology that Medical students did, and it made things so much easier on her to do something she loved.

Xavier had been perfectly aware that Natasha was not a certified Medical Practitioner when he asked her to head the med bay with Hank, but he had faith in her abilities none the less.

* * *

The clock read 4:50 now, and Natasha was still pouring over her old medical books, anxious and worried she had missed something with Kane.

Worried she made a mistake.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, startling Natasha from her scholarly trance. "Natasha?" The voice belong to Hank, one of Xavier's confidants. "Are you aware that it is not yet six am?" there was a smile of amusement in his voice, under the tone of worry.

"Unfortunately." Natasha replied with a sigh.

"Is everything well?" The ape-like mutant worried.

"I-yes – I was just double checking Kane's files..."

"You couldn't sleep." His eyes crinkled and Natasha shook her head. "May I?" he indicated a space at the foot of the bed not overrun with textbooks, sitting when Natasha nodded in approval.

Hank and Natasha spent most of the morning in the medical bay, going over old tomes and chatting. It was just past 10 am when Natasha yawned. "Well." She yawned again, "I believe it's nap time." She moved her current manual off her lap so she could stand. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course..." Hank paused a moment. "Ahem... Natasha. I was wondering if you would permit me to escort you around Bayville this weekend – you can get to know the town a little better." He tried.

"Yes Hank, I would like that very much." She said, giving him a warm smile, full of promise.

* * *

**Yay for FINALLY turning out another chapter! I know I promised this one weeks ago, but life is psychotic atm. I work like, every day, and when I'm not at work, I'm sleeping (yes... i suck!) So, hope this will help whet your appetites and ready for more. 16 is still in the planning stages, but if it goes the way I'm thinking (it never does) it will be awesome! (it somehow manages to be.)**

**Now for a nap!**  
_**X3 Emmy X3**_


End file.
